From the Ashes, Grow the Roses
by Knight MysAri
Summary: A Star Wars version of Cinderella, starring Obi-Wan and other familiar characters. Hold on!! It’s not as corny as it sounds! Would it have this many reviews if it stunk?? *~*Now COMPLETE with GOOD Ending*~* Please read and review. Thanks!!
1. Prologue

Title: From the Ashes, Grow the Roses  
  
Author: Knight MysAri  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A Star Wars version of Cinderella, starring Obi-Wan and other familiar characters. Hold on!! It's not as corny as it sounds, honest. Just take a peek, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, Obi-wan and that's encompassed in it belong to Lucas Films.  
  
Author's note: All thoughts have been encased in 's and **'s mean italics. Also, I would like to mention that I did go and read a number of different versions of the classic fairytale and this has been derived by the many resources out there. Please Read and Review!! I would really appreciate it. Thank you!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, so came to pass this story. A young boy and his mother lived alone for years after the father had passed. They were happy together and cared not so much about the world around them. But as the boy grew, his mother could see a deep longing in the boy's heart to have his father's guidance, though the boy would never admit it outright. As a result, she sought out a suitable husband to fulfill this quiet longing. She found such a man that seemed noble and kind of heart, with two boys of his own. Thinking him to be a good stepfather to her own son, she married him promptly. Overjoyed at having the new family additions, neither noticed the hidden wickedness of the stepfamily. And slowly the mother became ill and passed shortly thereafter the joyous event. Once the thoughtful woman had departed, the vile stepfather revealed his evil nature. The young boy became no better than a servant to the stepfamily and worked in his own house. And so, many years came and went as we begin our tale. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter 1 is up too!! : D 


	2. Chapter 1: Not Your Sychophant

See prologue for usual info: AN, disclaimers and such.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Not your Sycophant  
  
Laughter echoed through the room, sardonic hideous sounds. The ginger haired youth remained on the ground kneeling, his hand held his charred arm, biting his lip to hold back the tears of pain. Tears that also could expose his shame at the ridicule he dealt with daily. Often he debated if this agony was better than the satisfaction of beating his unforgiving opponents, but alas he recalled the last and only time he showed his skill. His back still bore the scar for such insolence, and so resigned himself to bare this mockery.  
  
The three that surrounded him insultingly included his two stepbrothers and their equally nasty friend. It was this friend who broke from their hilarity to speak in gulping breaths, "Again, Oafy-Wan is the Loser!" And the trio broke out once again into hysterics. Toying with the inflicted, the pale-haired boy rounded the object of their contempt and nudged him in the back. "Want another lesson, Oafy? I'm sure another session can be arranged."  
  
Turbulent seas could barely been seen through sully ginger bangs. In contrast, the piercing azure gazes of his tormentors burrowed into him. "I have chores to do, masters." He hoped this valid excuse would relieve him from another bout of sparring. Honestly, he could have defeated all of them individually, or as a group since that was what they often preferred to do, but he feared the punishment more than the desire for victory. So he resolved to repeatedly 'let them win' and dealt with the minor injuries and hurt pride instead. "You wouldn't want to anger your father, would you?"  
  
"We, would never do such a thing," the eldest of the brothers responded. His crisp ebony hair hung down to his shoulders. "However, you do serve us as well. And if we wish it, you will remain here to play with us."  
  
The younger brother hopped around and added, "That's right. You'll just have to do your chores later."  
  
"But sirs, I need to finish them so that I can begin dinner," Obi-Wan argued. He tried to rise but was swiftly knocked back down. Instinctively, he used his hands to cushion his fall, but yelped suddenly at the fires erupting from his wound. The condoning laughter re-commenced at his suffering. Pleadingly, he turned to the older boy and requested, "Xanatos, please."  
  
"But we still want to fight, don't we Anakin?" Xanatos barked back. The mousy-brown haired youth came up to stand behind his brother.  
  
"I know I do," announced the young boy. Then turning he looked at the remaining participant. "Bruck, what do you think?"  
  
"Come on, Oafy, don't be such a wimp." Mocked the boy as he came up to prod Obi-Wan in the leg with his boot.  
  
"Get up and fight us." Demanded Xanatos. He stepped forward and gave Obi- Wan a quick kick to his side. Obi-Wan rolled away to avoid anymore contact, hissing between his teeth as his wound was aggravated. Backing away, he managed to gain his footing. Now he stared into the cobalt glares eyeing him up to make their move.  
  
Anakin lunged first, activating his practice saber and attacked. Obi-Wan dodged and almost collided with Bruck's humming blade. Ducking and rolling past the boys, Obi-wan frantically searched for his own lightsaber. Spying it at the edge of the training mat, he dashed for it. Suddenly, he felt a swipe come at him from behind and quickly maneuvered to avoid the cowardly slash.  
  
In an instant the menacing form of Xanatos blocked his path. Obi-Wan skidded to a halt as the humming sapphire blade hovered closer to him. Frustration had been lingering at the edge of his mind, but he could finally no longer contain it. Indiscreetly, Obi-Wan held out a hand and called the dormant saber from the floor. Activating it upon contact, Obi- Wan now stood ready to face his opponents.  
  
The trio glanced at each other at this turn of events. Xanatos questioned, "Who do you think you are?" Obi-Wan said nothing while maintaining his defensive posture.  
  
Anakin scoffed, "Just because you're loser father was a Jedi doesn't mean you are."  
  
"Don't talk about my father." Obi-Wan warned, his grip tightening around the metallic cylinder. Anakin and Bruck gave each other wicked glares.  
  
"Guess he wasn't that good of a Jedi since he died." Bruck came to stand behind Obi-Wan's right shoulder. Anakin fell into place on the target's left shoulder and Xanatos held his position in front. Obi-Wan was effectively surrounded by the boys and he did his best to stay alert through his growing anger.  
  
Xanatos admonished, "Now that's not nice Bruck." The dark haired youth shot them a harsh glare. And for a moment Obi-Wan was taken completely off guard, no one had ever defended him before. That thought was about to be shattered as Xanatos continued, "If you are going to talk about failures, then there's none worse than his mother."  
  
Hurt by the crude remark, Obi-Wan blinked back tears and charged at his older stepbrother. The quartet moved constantly as they lunged and parried in turn. The blur of cerulean light pulsated as they swing and clashed. For some time the fight continued, none gaining or losing ground. Eventually, they tired and slowly they stood, with Obi-Wan opposite the three boys. "I have to get to my chores." Obi-Wan declared, shutting off his saber. The others huffing from the exhaustion said nothing and powered down their weapons.  
  
Relieved that they were finally finished with him, Obi-Wan turned to exit the training room. His tired mind registered the Force warning a moment too late. He found himself on the ground covered by his rivals. The tangled mass of bodies fought for a moment before Obi-Wan's head hit the ground with a loud thud. Dazed for a moment, Xanatos, Anakin and Bruck dragged the subdued youth to a metal loop on the wall. One of the boys brought out a length of rope and began wrapping Obi-Wan's wrist. They pulled the rope through the loop and secured his other wrist.  
  
The vicious trio laughed, and Anakin could be heard over the din, "Ok, Oafy, you can do your chores now, that is, once you manage to get out." The echoing cackles faded as they made their way out, and Obi-Wan was left alone.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!!! Please!!! Thank you!!  
  
Oh, and as a side note, this is being written in response to a plot bunny posted by Arldetta on Shanobi's Plot Bunny thread on TF.N. Thank you for reading!! : D 


	3. Chapter 2: In Here I'm Nothing

Faye - Thank you very much, and I like the word sychophant too. : D  
  
Lighted eagle - *blush* Thank you!!! No offence taken.  
  
Katt - I'm sorry you haven't gotten many reviews. : ( I know how frustrating it can be. *hint - This is my second persona, just hang in there and keep at it. Sometimes it just doesn't come when you expect it. ; ) *  
  
Lil'laylah - I greatly appreciate your review. I sometimes wonder if I'm on the right path or not. And get very excited when I find that I am. So keep telling me how I'm doing, alright?? Thank you! : )  
  
Now, here is chapter 2:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
In Here I'm Nothing  
  
After his head stopped throbbing, Obi-Wan concentrated on freeing himself. Hours passed when he finally managed to loosen the ropes enough to slip one hand out. His wrists were raw and red as the course material shredded his skin. Gingerly, he removed the remaining ropes. Sitting on the ground he cleared his mind, contemplating his current situation. His arm was aflame from the searing blow he was dealt at the end of the match prior to the bout that led him here. He knew it needed Bacta, along with his wrist, but he also knew his time was drawing short.  
  
Carefully, he rose to his feet and headed for the kitchen, he needed to prepare dinner. He realized he would have to take care of his other responsibilities after the evening meal. Once he entered the meal preparation room, he found some old rags and ripped them into strips. Quickly, he wrapped his wound and his wrists and then moved to the cabinets.  
  
Hastily, he gathered ingredients and concocted a meal fit for a king, he only hoped it would please his stepfather. As the last portions finished cooking, he went to the dining room and set the table. Three settings were placed on the large table, in readiness for his stepfather and stepbrothers. Re-entering the kitchen he moved the entrees into serving dishes and set them aside to bring out.  
  
Obi-Wan could hear his brothers running down the hall, laughing. He wondered if they hoped he had not gotten free. Sorry to disappoint. He thought sarcastically, knowing that they would find someway to show their displeasure.  
  
He made his way back to the dinning room to find his brothers running around chasing each other, when they suddenly stopped. Obi-Wan could feel the dark presence of his stepfather the moment he entered the room. Instead of turning to face the man, he placed the dishes he brought in on the table. Keeping his head bowed, he stepped back to allow the imposing figure the room to come in. The man paced over to the head of the table and stood waiting. Obi-Wan swiftly moved to pull the chair out and repositioned it while the man sat. Once seated, Obi grabbed for the napkin and started to place it on his stepfather's lap, when a hand grabbed his wrist harshly. "I have noticed that your chores have not been completed. Why?"  
  
Wincing, Obi-Wan replied, "Master Xanatos and Master Anakin requested that I spar with them, my Lord."  
  
Xanatos chimed in, "But that was hours ago, father. More than enough time for him to complete his duties." The smile that crossed his features was not a kindly one but one of sadistic pleasure.  
  
"It's true father, we left him in the training room hours ago." Anakin quickly backed his brother.  
  
"Then why are your chores not done?" Again the prominent man questioned.  
  
Obi-Wan knew better than to blame his brothers, knowing full well that they would deny any accusations directed at them. Besides, he also knew his stepfather would believe he was the liar and punish him further. Thinking quickly, he said, "I was cleaning the training room and accidentally fell asleep on one of the mats. I'm sorry, my Lord." The grip on his arm tightened and he could feel his knees starting to buckle, but he refused to show any signs of weakness.  
  
"You will not be allowed any supper tonight. After dinner, you will complete your chores until before you will be permitted to sleep. I want you to wake me when you have completed your task." The stepfather announced.  
  
Obi-Wan now looked up, "But, my Lord. That might not be until much later this evening. I don't wish to wake you."  
  
"You should have concerned yourself with that prior to your untimely nap. You will wake me and I shall determine a suitable punishment for you. Do I make myself clear?" The tall white haired man pierced the boy with his glare.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," The boy replied dutifully, and finally his wrist was released.  
  
"Now serve us our meal." The patriarch commanded and Obi-Wan rushed to do his bidding, avoiding any further conflicts as best as possible.  
  
~~  
  
Once the meal had been consumed by the greedy trio, they headed off to bed, whilst Obi-Wan finished his work. Cleaning the dishes first, he completed his tasks one by one. Hours wore on s he moved from room to room, dusting and cleaning and anything else that needed tidying. Now well past the midnight hour, Obi-Wan sighed as he finished sweeping the main hallways floor. Of course, all these jobs could have been done by droids, but his Lord sold them all in order to generate credits. For a time they were in need of funding as his Lord worked his was up the positions in the Senate.  
  
Cautiously, he made his way to his stepfather's room. Lightly, he knocked on the door before entering. He came to stand next to the large comfortable bed and whispered, "My Lord?" After a moment, and still no response, he called again, "My Lord Palpatine, I've finished."  
  
At this the elderly man stirred, rising slowly, he pushed away the fatigue. "Now what shall we do with you?" He pondered aloud and stared evilly at the boy.  
  
Obi-Wan could not suppress the shudder that ran through him. He recognized that glare and begged silently that his punishment would not be that severe.  
  
The man rose and went to his dresser. Opening the bureau, he pulled a piece of flexi-ribbing from a drawer. Turning back to the youth, Palpatine eyed him thoughtfully. He returned to his bed and grabbed the boy by the arm as he sat. Quickly, he positioned Obi-Wan and dealt the child a sound thrashing. When finished, he decreed that Obi-Wan sleep in the cupboard, and then settled himself back into bed.  
  
The agonized boy found his way through the pain-filled haze to collapse in the cupboard. At that moment, even the floor was a welcome relief. Drifting off into a nightmared sleep, Obi-Wan sleep until dawn. 


	4. Chapter 3: Bad Dreams, Lost Thoughts

Lighted eagle - Hey, if you beg for more, than I know I'm doing a good job. ; ) And don't let anyone ever tell you differently, but begging will get you more posts. : D  
  
Brown-eyes - Thank you very much. : ) I am very glad that you are enjoying my "fairytale" but if I told you what was going to happen, it would ruin the fun of getting there. So, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. ; )  
  
Remnants-2011 - Thank you!! I will.  
  
Katt - Read this chapter and then ask me again. ; ) Although, what I have in mind is not necessarily the traditional for such versions. Remember this is Star Wars. Just keep reading. I don't think it will disappoint.  
  
  
  
Anyway, here is Chapter 3:  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Bad Dreams, Lost Thoughts  
  
Waking early the following morning, Obi-Wan hurried out to head for the market. His lazy stepbrothers he knew he could easily avoid. It was his watchful and omniscient stepfather he had to take care in evading. The man woke almost the same time Obi-Wan usually rose to prepare for the day, although his motives were of a different nature. The senator was a conniving and shrewd man, and Obi knew better than to cross his path, while he readied himself for the long day.  
  
Instead, Obi slipped out the back entrance and found his way to a public transport terminal. Hitching a ride on the shuttle, he enjoyed soaring through the skyways of the huge city planet. He always marveled at the multi-cultural atmosphere brought about by the various beings occupying the metropolis. He had made friends with the Sullistan that piloted this route some time ago, and was often allowed to sit in the co-pilots seat. Today, however, he remained in the public cabin, as he did not want to explain his discomfort, after he would have plopped into the chair.  
  
Sighing, he recognized his stop and exited. He wandered through the open markets and booths picking and choosing the ingredients for the next couple of meals. Also, stopping and chatting with other acquaintances, he spent several hours amongst the vendors, before even contemplating on returning to his home. He was near a corner of the market place that was sparsely populated at the moment, and tried not to linger, this was his last stop and knew the afternoon was drawing short.  
  
When the transaction was complete, Obi-Wan was about to leave when he felt something draw his attention. He turned and followed the uneasy feeling in his gut toward a darkened alley. As he crept closer her could hear the sounds of a struggle, instantly he dove into the fray.  
  
A number of large brutes circled a younger form and Obi-Wan glanced over the situation briefly to assess his best strategy. Without a weapon of his own, he could only hope that a pipe lying on the ground would be sufficient to assume that role. Dropping his bags at the edge of the alley, he reached for the cylinder and snuck up behind one of the foul creatures. They were so intent on their prey that they did not notice his approach. Raising the metal tube, he landed it on his mark and his target went down in a heap.  
  
Finding the cause of their cohort's downfall, the group realized their ambush had been compromised. The apparent leader called out, "Two for one today? You will pay for that." Obi-Wan held the man's gaze as they held the stalemate. The victim turned toward her would-be hero and gave him a grimace under her hood. Two of the attackers decided to advance on each of them and suddenly, a violet saber glowed deflecting blaster fire.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what a Jedi student would be doing out here, but his attention was brought back to the difficulty at hand. He had to jump and dodge the bolts that flew in his direction while both sides advanced. Once he was within reach, he utilized his only defense skillfully. Spinning the object around and using his momentum to effectively disarm and dispatch his assailant.  
  
The Jedi student was doing well, until she began watching her assistant. Distracted she did not sense the boot that came flying at her. The blow landed soundly on her side and she was knocked off her feet. Her saber skidded across ground. A grunt escaped her as she landed and Obi-Wan caught sight of the incident out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Obi-Wan could see the leader leveling his blaster at the girl's head, knowing he didn't have many options, he used the Force to call the fallen blade to his hand. Igniting it, he leapt and flipped landing in front of the girl in time to deflect the deadly fire.  
  
She watched in astonishment as he used her weapon and gracefully took down their enemies one by one. She had not seen such mastery outside of herself and her teachers, as she was the best in her class. Suddenly the Force warned her of a fallen foe to her left, the creature rose from his position and lunged at the boy. Absorbed in his task, he was caught unawares as a hand clutched at the back of his shirt.  
  
Old pain rebirthed, elicited a cry from him, and the girl looked on confused. Getting up, she grabbed the boy's now abandoned pipe and lunged at the adversary, striking him in the head. The loud thud made everyone wince. Recovering from the surprise attack, Obi-Wan swung at the remaining rival and sliced the blaster in half.  
  
Thwarted, those that could, fled the failed attempt at thievery. Obi-Wan powered down the weapon and stood, trying to ignore his enraged back. Once alone, the girl finally spoke, "Who are you and where did you learn to fight like that?" She came up to stand in front of him.  
  
Suddenly feeling awkward Obi-Wan handed back her dormant handle and said, "No one." Retreating he found his belongings, which were fortunately undisturbed. Kneeling down, he gathered them together readying himself to leave, when pain ignited again along his back. He hissed and went down on all fours.  
  
From behind, he heard her worried voice ask, "I'm so sorry. Were you injured?" She had placed her hand on his back and was about to get his attention when his response caught her off guard.  
  
Obi-Wan admonished his weakness and quickly collected himself replying, "It's nothing. I have to go." Rising, he marched off hoping to loose her in the crowd.  
  
No such luck as she followed him, "You know it's very rude to ignore someone." The girl kept up with his every step and even anticipated his evasive maneuvers. "Please, can't you just tell me your name, so I know who to thank for helping me?"  
  
Realizing he was not going to be rid of her he stopped. "Helping? It seemed more like a rescue to me. " Turning back to face her, he revealed an impish smile. And as much as the girl was irritated by the comment, she couldn't help but return the grin. "What were you doing back there anyway? That part of the market can be very dangerous."  
  
Now, it was her turn to feel daft as she admitted, "I got lost."  
  
"Lost?" He stared at her, trying to determine if that was the truth. Oddly enough, he felt that she was indeed being honest with him. "Hmmph. Well, if you want I can try and help you get to where ever it was you were going."  
  
"Thanks, I think I would like to go home now. Can you get me back to the Temple?" She requested. He continued to look at her and then finally nodded his consent. She smiled and dropped her hood. Straight blond hair ended right at her shoulders and crisp blue eyes stared up at him. Her hand shot out and she said, "I'm Siri Tachi. And you are?"  
  
Extending his own hand, he stated, "Obi-Wan. Follow me and I'll get you to a transport. They will be able to get you back to the Temple." He began weeding his way through the crowd as she trailed behind him.  
  
"You never answered my question." She was making idle conversation, but in truth she really was curious about this boy that had come to her aide. Which on its own, puzzled her, as she had not called out for help and they were not visible from the marketplace. She concluded that he must have felt it through the Force. However, she didn't understand why he wasn't a fellow student, if he was Force sensitive. Siri knew for a fact that he was after she saw his expert handling of the lightsaber. When she received no reply, she prompted further, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"On my own mostly. With a little help from my stepbrothers." He informed.  
  
"On your own?" Inquiring more.  
  
"Yes, I had some old manuals and holovid demonstrations." He stopped suddenly and announced, "You should be able to get a shuttle here. It was nice talking to you. Good-bye."  
  
"What? You're just leaving?" Startled by the abrupt salutation, she could not disguise her shock.  
  
"What do you want me to do? I have to get back home myself or else I'll get in trouble." He began to worry as he noticed how late he was. He could only hope that the Senate Session today went longer than expected.  
  
"Can I see you again?" Siri asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." He responded shortly but then paused as he noticed her hurt eyes. "Of course," he added with a smile.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. I'll meet you here at the eleventh hour." She declared excitedly.  
  
"Fine. Tomorrow at 11. I'll be here." Obi-Wan confirmed as he headed of towards his shuttle. She waved as he hurried off. He made it inside, just before the doors closed, and flopped down in a seat. Little fires ignited and he winced at his carelessness. He wished he could make the small craft go faster but knew that there was nothing he could do.  
  
He finally made it back to his home and hastily went to the kitchen. He knew there wasn't a lot of time left for him to make dinner but he had to at least try. Separating his groceries, he placed pots on heat sources. Everything was going smoothly until he heard a noise behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Now, don't forget to review!! I really want to know what you think. Thank YOU!! : D 


	5. Chapter 4: It all Comes Down to You and...

Brown-eyes - Thank you. And I will continue. ; ) I'm on a very set course for this story, so you will be getting chapters steadily. Chin up, more's a comin'. : )  
  
Katt - Doh!! Snagged. ; ) In all honesty, the original idea for doing this came from my watching EverAfter. I thought, 'hey, wouldn't that be cool if someone did this in the SW universe?' But I didn't think I would do a good job at it, so I posted on the Plot Bunny Thread at TF.N. A couple of others expressed an interest, but they didn't think that they could write it either. In the meantime, I kept getting ideas for it, and voila! Here I am writing the darn thing after all. *sigh* Another story to add to my every growing "workload" not that it's a bad thing, but I haven't been concentrating on my other works while I've been doing this. : ( So once this is done, off I am to finish the others. : )  
  
Faye - Gosh, thanks. I have been working on it. Honestly, I don't think I'm very good at dialogue, but I have noticed an improvement.  
  
Dragonsong - Thank you!! : D I didn't want to make it the usual mimicry of the traditional story line, but fit the concept into the SW galaxy. I'm glad you think it's turning out well. : )  
  
Ds_jt - LOL, I thought they were rather vague. Goes to show you, huh? Thank you thought. I hope to continue with writing good fight scenes as I will need to do so soon. ; )  
  
Lighted eagle - That wasn't very good begging. : p But I am ecstatic that you really like it! : D You're in for a treat today. ; )  
  
Everyone - Thanks again for all the lovely feedback. I really, really, really appreciate it. It encourages me to *keep writing*!!!! : D As a result, I am posting *2*, you hear me, 2 as in 1 and 2, chapters today! : ) BUT!! I also expect twice as many reviews. ; p That's right, twice as many. Well, I'll take what I can get. Just let me know how I'm doing because it really helps me keep going. Thanks again everyone!! : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It all Comes Down to You and Me  
  
"How.. What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan sputtered as he stared in shock at the blonde haired girl behind him. Breaking himself out of his stupor he rushed up to the girl and said, "You have to get out of here now."  
  
"I wanted to help," she said. Her voice was quiet but full of compassion. "I. I didn't want you to get in trouble for helping me."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, hanging his head down, before responding, "If you didn't want me to get in trouble, you shouldn't have come." He paused, glanced back up at her and gave a wan smile. "Thanks, for trying."  
  
"Please, let me help you." Siri requested.  
  
Turning back toward the counters, Obi-Wan relented, "Well, it's obvious that there's no way to get rid of you. How are you at cooking?"  
  
Siri followed him over and admitted, "Well, Jedi don't really train on food preparation, but if you just tell me what to do I can do it."  
  
Pulling out some vegetables and a knife, he placed them in front of the girl. "Well, you could cut these up for me. While I work on the rest."  
  
"Alright. But I do have to tell you one thing, I hate kitchen duty." She smiled over at him, but he only gave her a brief smirk in response.  
  
"This is probably one of my best duties. At least I get to be creative and choose what I am going to prepare." Obi-Wan moved around the preparation stations with determined purpose and Siri did her best just not to get in the way. Once they completed the menial tasks and the meal was cooking, did they really start conversing.  
  
"Why don't you have any droids to do all this?" Siri began with her questions to understand the world outside the Temple better.  
  
"We had to sell them a while ago. And ever since I have been old enough to reach the stove I have been cooking the meals. So, why buy something to do a task that someone is already doing?" He answered as he stirred a pot.  
  
She watched him thoughtfully, trying to figure out a way to ask her next question, but didn't know how to do it tactfully. Finally, she decided just to ask it, and hope it didn't sound too offensive. "Are you a slave?"  
  
At this Obi-Wan stiffened visibly, and Siri was unsure of his reaction. She thought she had indeed offended him and now admonished her brash question.  
  
Relaxing a moment later, Obi-Wan thought carefully about his answer. Finally he said, "I am not a slave. At least, I have not been bought or anything like that. But I am neither a servant who gets paid for what they do." He pondered after he spoke, wondering if there was a word or name for what he was.  
  
Not understanding, she pressed, "Then why are you here? Why not just leave?"  
  
"Because, this is my home." A deep sorrow permeated his tone. Siri watched as he moved away trying to check on the cooking portions.  
  
"Your Home? I always thought a home was full of warmth and love. But it feels cold and dark here."  
  
"It wasn't always that way." For a moment he glanced at her before turning away again. "I don't really remember my father except for the warm feeling I get when I think about him. But my mother and I were very happy together. Life was different then. We talked all the time, and she would tell me about my father and how proud he would have been. He was a Jedi, you know. But he left when he met my mother."  
  
"And that's where you got those manuals. And why you're Force-sensitive." His nod confirmed her statements. "You mentioned stepbrothers," prompting him to explain further.  
  
"Yes, I have 2 stepbrothers. My mother remarried about 5 years ago, when she thought I wanted a father. I don't fault her for my life now. She only wanted me to be happy and my stepfather was not the man she thought she was marrying. But she died shortly after." Siri thought she heard him sniffle and realize that he missed her very much. "I am happy that she did not live long enough to discover the monster that entered our home."  
  
For some time neither spoke, as Siri knew he needed time to work through his emotions. When Obi-Wan was once again in command of his feelings he asked, "Could you please put these back on the shelves over there?"  
  
Siri collected the spice canisters and various other objects that Obi-Wan had indicated and took them over to a rack on the other side of the door. As she was finishing putting them away, she felt a surge in the Force, and could feel Obi-Wan trying to shield her. She turned to see a figure standing on the other side of a cabinet and quickly pressed herself back.  
  
An imposing voice inquired, "And why isn't dinner ready?"  
  
Obi-Wan had sensed the man's approach just before he entered. Quickly he set up a rudimentary shield around Siri in hopes of hiding her. Spinning around in time to see him enter, he stepped forward to meet him. "There was a problem with the shuttle, My Lord. It made me late, and I have been rushing to get finished."  
  
Palpatine placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. At first, the boy was confused as it was usually a kindly gesture, but realization of its purpose became frighteningly apparent. "Don't lie to me, boy," threatened the Senator. Fingers began to dig into Obi's sore back, tears formed in his eyes and he fought to remain standing as the pain increased.  
  
That's when he noticed Siri out of the corner of his eye. Obviously angered but the man's uncaring tactics, she prepared to lunge at Palpatine. Obi-Wan managed to speak, "Don't," giving her a warning stare. She fought with herself and them backed down.  
  
Unfortunately, the callous stepfather misunderstood Obi-Wan's instructions. Suddenly, backhanding the boy across the face. Taken completely off guard, Obi-Wan promptly fell to the floor. "How dare you talk back to me?" The vile creature placed a boot over one of Obi's hands and stepped down. "Do you want another punishment? Was what I gave you last night not enough to stay your insolence?"  
  
Gritting his teeth against the growing agony, he managed to breathe, "No, Lord. Sorry. Didn't mean it."  
  
The boot lifted as a hand came down, grabbing the back of his shirt, Palpatine raised Obi-Wan off the floor and flung him toward the counter. "Finish you chores and I will figure out a way to deal with you later." Abruptly, the corrupt man left.  
  
Siri's heart and mind had been racing after she backed down. And she released the breath she had not realized she was holding when he left the room. She could not imagine living this way and did not understand why anyone would willingly accept this lifestyle. Slowly she made her way toward the tormented boy. He was cradling his already swollen hand but he did not look up at her when she stood in front of him. Instead, he whispered, "Once I serve dinner you should be able to slip out unnoticed. Please, leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Will you be alright?" The rhetorical question seemed stupid to the young girl as soon as the words left her mouth. Of course he's not all right. And if that wasn't a punishment I don't even want to know what is.  
  
"I'll be fine," he deflected her concern. "Just please leave, before things get worse." Neither spoke again. Siri went to a refrigeration unit and retrieved some ice. Placing it in a cloth she wrapped his hand. He finished his work but offered her a meager smile for her kindness. When all was ready, he gathered the serving dishes and left. Siri waited for a short time and then snuck out easily.  
  
Obi-Wan served his stepfamily quietly. When the meal completed he waited for his stepfather. Palpatine stared at the condoned for sometime as he mulled over a proper punishment. Obi-Wan stood with his head hung down and waited for judgement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEWS!!! I want reviews!! : D 


	6. Chapter 5: Yesterday's a Dream

Here's the second chapter for today. ENJOY!!!! : D  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Yesterday's a Dream  
  
"Master!" The young Padawan called. A tall woman with light mocha skin turned in response, her headdress flopped at the quick movement.  
  
As the girl came to stand in front of the frowning Master, Adi questioned sternly, "Where have you been? I have been searching everywhere for you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to cause you to worry." Siri said with little remorse as her mind was set on other goals. "But I need your help."  
  
"Help? You have just returned. What could you possibly need help on?" The Council Member began walking through the halls toward her original destination. Siri hopped along side of her.  
  
"I've met someone and he needs our help. We must help him. Please, Master." She insisted. Adi paused to regard her apprentice.  
  
Finally, she asked calmly, "Has this person requested Jedi intervention?"  
  
Taken aback by the question, Siri stumbled on her answer, "N-no. In fact, he wanted me to leave." Then she realized what the question implied. "But that doesn't mean we should leave him to suffer. We need to get him out of there. They'll kill him someday."  
  
Adi placed a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder, "Siri, you are young and passionate, but even you must understand we can not save every soul that suffers. We are only permitted to intervene when asked. If he has not made such a request, than no matter how much you want to aid him, we cannot. I'm Sorry Padawan."  
  
Frustrated, Siri just stood rigidly in front of the calm Master. The girl said nothing in response to her Master's indignation. Sighing Adi continued, "You must calm yourself. Go back to our room and meditate. I will be along shortly for the evening meal. But first, I must meet with Master Qui-Gon so we can discuss the judging for the Tournament." With those instructions said, Adi turned and continued down the hall.  
  
Siri remained still in the hall for a moment longer. Quietly, she declared, "Tomorrow I will make sure he asks. I will not let this injustice to continue." Turning on her heel, she stormed off toward their shared apartments to attempt the orders given her, but she seriously doubted that mediation would help.  
  
***  
  
After circling the condoned on last time, the foul man stopped, sizing the boy up. A wicked smile creased his lips. "Since my previous punishment had no effect, we shall have to try a different method. Come with me." Walking out of the dining room, the regal figure moved through the halls.  
  
Obi-Wan followed obediently, he had just returned from removing the dishes when his stepfather decided that the punishment should be given before he could clean them. He hoped that it would not take long, as he still planned on meeting the Jedi Padawan tomorrow. He also hoped that he would be physically able to meet the girl, as he stepfather had always favoured corporal punishment.  
  
As they moved through the house, Obi-Wan was surprised to find that they were headed for the small garden along side their home. He had taken it upon himself to take care of the small park, as it was his mother's favourite area. They had often come out to play amidst the greenery and gaze up at the stars. Sorrow and pity slowly worked their way through the youth as he realized that those days were long gone. Suddenly, he glanced around to comprehend where they were going, when finally it struck him. He stopped instantly.  
  
Palpatine sensed the boy's halt and turned to address him, "Come here boy. Or I could make it worse."  
  
Reluctantly, Obi-Wan drew closer to the back corner of the enclave. Palpatine came to stand in front of a small metal hut. The little shed used to house the gardening droid before it was sold, at least 3 years ago. Since then the little hut had been vacant and unused. Appalled, Obi-Wan could not believe that his stepfather intended on using it now, but he most assuredly could sense that that was the intention.  
  
Palpatine's wicked smile returned as he accessed the lock and opened the hovel. "Get in," he commanded.  
  
Stunned, Obi-Wan could not move, his voice wavered as he stared into the dark opening, "M-my lo-lord?"  
  
"Since my other tactics have not improved your obedience, I realized that I need to use better motives. Now, we can make this simple, or please do make this difficult," provoked the Senator.  
  
"My lord, please, don't make me go in there. I can't." Obi-Wan could not hide his fear, the closets that he had been forced to sleep in at times were small enough for him to deal with. At this moment those little cupboards were vast luxurious rooms in comparison. He could feel his heart racing, pounding in his chest, his breathing came in hitched shallow gasps. Pleadingly, he gazed at his stepfather, and could not see even the slightest hint of compassion.  
  
The mocking smile transformed into a hideous grimace, and again the cruel man commanded, "Get in."  
  
Forcing his limbs to move, Obi-Wan crept closer to the entry of the void. Swallowing hard, he bent to fit inside, a hand pressed into his back and pushed him in. The door slammed shut behind him and he could hear the disparagement laugher fade as his stepfather left him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Just remember, it's always darkest before the storm. It must get worse before it gets better. And other such words of advise. Just bare with me for another chapter or two and I promise, things might start looking up for our boy! : ) Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! PLEASE?!?! Please? I'll beg for reviews and you cn beg for more chapters. Deal? 


	7. Chapter 6: Tomorrow's an Illusion

Sorry for the delay guys. But here's a long post for you all. ; )  
  
Katt - Please don't be offended. : ( I didn't mean for it to be an insult. It's just what I say. And I don't think your stories "suck" Hey, when I first came to ff.n I only got one to two reviews max on my first 3 stories. And then on my fourth, I posted a few chaps and nothing. And suddenly, when I decided to post again about a month later, BOOM!!! All these people began reviewing! Now my stories are getting a bit more recognition. Honestly, I don't know what brought everyone to this story. The nick was new and I thought the subject material was kinda corny. But here you all are, reading away. So I guess it just depends on timing and need. So chin up. It could still happen to you. ; )  
  
Brown-Eyes - I have been meaning to tell you I love your bio!! ; ) That's like my favourite part of A life Less Ordinary, at least until Cameron starts singing. *gag* If only I could cut her out. Anywho, may I suggest you get those tissues ready for one of the upcoming chapters? I'll tell you when, but I know it got me a bit sniffly. And like I mentioned before, It must get worse before it gets better. But soon things will start to pick up, honest. : D  
  
Faye - Well, we'll see where this all ends up. And I am glad that it is emotional for you. I didn't think I was that good at conveying how the character feels. So the fact that you are feeling them makes me very happy. There will be a couple of familiar chars coming in to play. Keep an eye out for them. ;)  
  
Dragonsong - Coming right up!! I'm sorry you'll have to wait for a bit. I have my own plans for Palpatine. *rubs hands together evilly*  
  
Stormy1325 - THANK YOU!!! : D  
  
Lighted Eagle - You are most kind!! But you beg well, for one so tired. Here you go, my not-so-humble servant, read away. ;)  
  
Lady McClellan - Thank you very much. :8} And don't you worry, Disny I'm not. Unless they suddenly get kicks out of torturing handsome young men for the sadistic pleasure of their viewers. Which I don't think will happen any time soon. Would you like to be my Beta?? I know I did miss a couple. And Honestly, I usually re-read my work a number of times before I post. And I hate typos but they still manage to get past me. *sigh* I'm still trying to figure out a way to really bring Bruck back, but for the moment he served his purpose. Since I was not intending this to be an incredibly long fic, I had to cut corners in some areas. I'm already a little amazed at how long the darn thing is already. But I will do my best. Thanks for reading!! :D  
  
Now on with the Show, boys and girls, and things!!! ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Tomorrow's an Illusion  
  
As soon as the door slammed closed behind him, Obi-Wan began pounding on the walls. He cried out to his stepfather begging him not to leave him there, to no avail. The man was cruel and uncaring toward his stepson. His fists repeatedly beat against the enclosure until he could no longer feel them. Numb from the constant blows, he could tell that his swollen hand resumed its puffy state. After his hands became useless, Obi-Wan resorted to try kicking the door open, but it withstood his trivial attempts. Exhausted from the strenuous protests, he finally stilled enough to accept his doom. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he fell into a deep melancholy. His mind drifted back to the time he first felt his phobia.  
  
He had only been 6 when his phobia emerged. He and his mother had been playing a game of hide-and-seek, when he found a small cupboard out of the way to hide in. At first he did not have a problem sitting in the dark, it was only after a time waiting that he began to feel trapped. His mother had still not found him when he attempted to access the entry and get out.  
  
But as he did so, the door did not open. He tried again and the door remained resolute. He began to bang on the door and shout, but no one came. He cried and fought to free himself for hours before the door finally opened. His mother had been frantic to find him and when she heard his calls at long last she hurried to retrieve her child.  
  
Upon release, he quickly flung himself into his mother's caring embrace. Both held each other until their tears abated. She had been worried when she could not find him and her fearful tears became joyful when he rested in her arms. Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep after he had fully spent himself from the emotional drain. Never again, did Obi find himself in small spaces until his stepfather became aware of his fear. Although, he had not fully taken advantage of it until now.  
  
Knowing his efforts would not free him, Obi-Wan brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Closing his eyes against the black void of his imprisonment, he begged his body for sleep, but it denied him the small comfort. Too worked up, his weary body trembled from the exertion and the fear but could not force itself to rest. There he sat and waited for dawn.  
  
~~  
  
After so many hours, he had managed to fall into a light sleep but when light worked its way past the crevices between the door and walls, he became hopeful. Surely, his stepfather did not intend to leave him there all day. The night had been a sufficient punishment in his mind, and he anticipated his Lord's arrival. As time drew on, he started to worry. He needed to get his chores done, and he wanted to meet up with the young girl. He began to wonder if it was nearing the eleventh hour and became apprehensive.  
  
Finally, he heard someone approach. Quickly, he edged closer to the door, as he figured that he was going to be released. Suddenly, noise deafened him as there were thuds ringing through the shack. Wicked, mocking laughter ensued when his throbbing mind calmed. "Hey Oafy, having fun?" But he didn't respond, and he could hear the sounds of laughter again.  
  
"I hope you don't expect to get out anytime soon, dear brother," the silky tones of Xanatos goaded. "Father has already left for the Senate Building and he gave explicit instructions *not* to let you out." The three rattled the hutch one more time before leaving, and Obi-Wan found himself alone again. Wallowing in his misery, he sat in the vague darkness trying not to go mad.  
  
***  
  
Glancing at her chrono, Siri looked around the transport platform again. Her impatience was only bested by her unsettling feeling derived from the Force. It was going on the thirteenth hour and Obi-Wan had not arrived. She had a bad feeling about his absence and decided that she needed to find him. She jumped onto the shuttle that brought her to his sector and began heading for the dwelling.  
  
As she approached, she felt a deep wounding despondency through the Force that made her shiver. But there was also a hint of familiarity in the signature, so she followed it to its source. She found herself staring at a wall, and after sizing it up, she knew she could easily leap over it with the Force. She did so and found herself in a small garden. In the corner she noticed a droid housing, but could not believe that was the source of the grief she felt. As she approached she called lightly, "Hello?"  
  
At first she felt silly, thinking she was talking to herself, but was instantly surprised to hear, almost imperceptibly, "Siri?" Without hesitation, she flew to the small shed.  
  
"Obi? Is that you?" She asked expectantly. Searching for a way to open the confinement, she already knew why he was here.  
  
"Siri, What are you doing here? You need to leave. I don't know when my stepfather will come back." Even through his own fright, he worried about his friend. Siri paused for a moment to contemplate his selflessness, before resuming her search.  
  
"When you didn't show up, I came looking for you." She replied. "Ah-ha. Hold on, I'm going to get you out of there." She found the manual keypad to override the door and tried to use the Force to work the mechanism. But as she brought the Force down on the pad and locking devices she suddenly felt herself thrown out. As she tried again, she realized that he had been trapped not just by the mechanics of the door but a powerful Force lock had also kept him prisoner.  
  
"I can't open it." She announced astonished. "There's a Force block on this. I can't override it." She was stunned but she could feel his disappointment slam into her.  
  
After a few moments, she heard his empty voice, "Don't worry about me. Just go."  
  
Snapping out of her own shock, she set out to do what she had planned for today, "No, I won't leave you. I came here for a reason."  
  
Obi-Wan cared little right now about what Siri came for. But, he also knew that her determination was matched head to head with her stubbornness. So he waited for her to continue. In the depths of his void, he had slowly plunged into the despair of his situation. He had begun itching at himself, unconsciously, as he constantly felt his skin crawl. He could not determine if it was his own fear or actual creatures examining the invader of their space.  
  
Siri declared, "I want you to ask for Jedi intervention. I can't stand the thought of your life here." She paused and thought for a moment before adding, "I want to help you, but I can't unless you ask me."  
  
Absently, he responded, "I can't." But offered no further explanation.  
  
"Why not?" Trying to hide her irritation.  
  
"Because, my stepfather hates the Jedi. If I asked for their help, this is the least of my problems. And there probably wouldn't be anyone left to save then." He answered her dejectedly. He could no longer deny the truth.  
  
Siri accepted his answer with a heavy heart. Slowly, she slid down the side of the shed and rested against it. "There must be something we can do." They sat for sometime in silence.  
  
Eventually, Siri heard his soft voice through the unrelenting walls, "Siri?"  
  
"I'm still here." She said.  
  
"What's it like?" He paused. "To be a Jedi, I mean?"  
  
She had never really though about it before, since it was the only life she knew. But she told him all about it. What it's like in the initiate classes and learning with the various Masters. How they grew up and the honour for their families to be one. She began describing her Master, Adi Galia, and how she was on the High Council and how happy she was to be her apprentice. Excitedly, she told of her first few missions and how her eyes were opened to their cause when she saw how other worlds lived. She talked about how many sought to become Padawans in order to become a Jedi Knight. But not all succeeded.  
  
Obi-Wan listened to it all intently, preoccupying his mind to forget his misery. He had often dreamed of following in his father's footsteps, but knew it was just a fantasy. Secretly, it was his only desire now. He had given up on everything else since his mother died and his stepfather took over his life. But no matter how bad things got, he knew there was no way that his stepfather could take away his dream. Sighing, he brought himself back to reality, "What time is it now?"  
  
After checking her chrono, she informed, "Almost eighteenth hour."  
  
"You better leave, my stepfather will be home soon," he suggested and then added, "Will I see you tomorrow?"  
  
Sadly, she said, "No, the tournament is starting tomorrow." She then said with a hint of giddiness, "I have to go and defend my title." Slowly, she rose, thinking about her day, she could not help but feel she had failed. Suddenly, a new idea entered her mind, "Hey, why don't you come to the tournament? Maybe my Master can figure out a way to help you. Please come."  
  
There was no answer at first, and she thought she might have overstepped her bounds, until he answered, "I can't promise you anything, but I will try."  
  
"Do or do not, there is no try." Siri recited an old Jedi saying. She giggled for a moment before sobering, "I'm sorry, it's a Jedi saying. I know you will do your best, and that's all I can ask of you. Hopefully, I'll see you then. I'm sorry I couldn't get you out."  
  
"It's alright, it's probably better this way. Now go, before you get caught. I don't know how he would react to finding a Jedi student here." Urgency laced his tone, and Siri complied regretfully.  
  
"Bye, Obi."  
  
"Bye, Siri. Good Luck tomorrow." He offered.  
  
She muttered her thanks and then leapt over the wall. Once again, Obi-Wan found himself alone in the dark. His skin felt raw in the places he constantly scratched and hoped that the crawling sensations were only in his mind. About an hour later, he heard footsteps approach. A dark feeling washed over him and he knew his stepfather had returned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
What? You want to review?? Well that's wonderful!!! I would really appreciate it if you did? Just click on that spot on the bottom that says, "Submit Review" and type in what you think. Thanks. ; ) :D 


	8. Chapter 7: Today is a Solution

REALbluelightsaber - Thank You!! I'm glad you are enjoying my little venture. ; )  
  
Miss B - I know I use velcro when I write. ; ) But glad to have you!! *blush* Thank you. I do try my best.  
  
Brown-eyes - *dreams* Ewan dancing 'n' singing just for me. LOL I wish!! Just get the tissues ready for next post ok. ; )  
  
Lighted Eagle - Cliffies usual keep you readers coming back for more!! : p But thank you so very much not-so-humble servant!! I am honoured to be added to your favourites! : D  
  
Ds_jt - All in good time, all in good time. Maybe. ; )  
  
Jedi7 - Thank you! : )  
  
Katt - That was only the beginning. ] : ) NP. I am always here to help! If you really need anything just mail! I will do my best to help you out! ; )  
  
Remnants_2011 - Thanks. I will. : )  
  
Lillian Jinn - I know, it's definitely not what you expect when you first come in. The summary is also a bit deceiving as well. Well, here you go. ; )  
  
Everyone - This one isn't so long, but just remember to review and if you guys are nice, I'll get you another post within the next 48 hours!! You hear that another wonderful, long possibly tear causing chapter, if you review! : ) Well Enjoy!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Today is a Solution  
  
  
  
"Have you repented?" The harsh voice of the Senator inquired.  
  
"I am sorry, Lord. I will never talk back to you again. I promise." The quiet boy responded. Moments passed when finally the door hissed opened. The rush of fresh cool air washed over the tired youth. Stumbling out onto the ground, Obi-Wan gasped in huge lungfulls of the crisp night air. "Thank you, my Lord," voiced the accused.  
  
"Be sure that it doesn't happen again," threatened the evil man. "Now, go fix us dinner." Abruptly, he turned and made his way back inside.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the retreating form. He found his legs, but barely, as he clutched at his prison. They protested their use, since they had been cramped and unused for so long. Forcing himself to rise, he slowly made his way back inside. Quickly, he prepared a small meal for his stepfamily and waited on them.  
  
As they ate, they discussed their plans. "All has been arranged," the greedy Senator announced. "Tomorrow, you two will be entered in the Jedi Tournament as the Nubian representatives."  
  
"What of the real participants?" Xanatos asked.  
  
"Don't you worry about it. They do not have anyone to send this year, although the Council does not know that. I had intercepted their response to the invitation, and sent one of our own." His evil mind was pleased by his cunning. "Soon, my children you will be Jedi Padawans and then we will set our plans in motion."  
  
"We'll be able to defeat them without any problems," Anakin boasted.  
  
"Don't be so cocky." Xanatos reprimanded his younger brother. "It will not be like fighting Obi there. They will be formidable foes."  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to protest, but thought the better of it. Instead, he simply stood brooding and listened to all that they said.  
  
"Wise, my son. You must never underestimate your opponent, Ani, as they will most assuredly do to us. And they will pay for their failure." The room felt darker suddenly and all could sense its weight.  
  
Not fully understanding why, Obi-Wan felt the urge to get involved. "Can I also enter the tournament?"  
  
The two boys laughed but stopped when they saw the intensity on their father's face. "Why do you want to be in the tournament?"  
  
Emboldened by something he didn't totally understand he reasoned, "Well, if you can pass those two off as model Jedi students, I don't see why I can't go either."  
  
"True, they will need some help to affect such an accomplishment, but what makes you think you could do any better?" The man inquired.  
  
Stumbling for an answer, the others waited for a reason, "Well..because..."  
  
"You're father was a Jedi? Do you think that would be sufficient enough to make you pass their tests?" Palpatine mocked.  
  
Angered by the rebuke, Obi-Wan countered, "Why not? Siri thinks I could.." Realizing his blunder he stopped instantly.  
  
Anakin asked, "Who's Siri?" Obviously, confused by the confession, Anakin noticed the bewilderment on his brother's and father's face as well.  
  
Obi-Wan stood silent as he admonished himself for the lapse in judgement. Xanatos stood and came to face his stepbrother. His crystal blue gaze burrowed into the younger boy. "A Jedi?" Obi-Wan remained resolute.  
  
Palpatine rose as well and demanded, "Answer!"  
  
"Yes," came the quiet reply.  
  
"I knew someone toyed with my Force lock. Is that who tried to free you?" The cruel being came to stand beside his son and bury his anger in his glare.  
  
"Yes," meagerly, Obi-Wan answered, sensing his fate would be worse than that which he had just recently been freed from.  
  
"Insolent Child!!!" Barked the usually composed official. "You will soon learn that you are nothing more than a pebble in my shoe, and soon I will be rid of you. But first you will live to know that I will destroy your precious Jedi. And as for your punishment, you will beg for mercy before I am done."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Reviews!! I crave reviews!! I need reviews!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?! I'm not below begging for tem either. ; ) 


	9. Chapter 8: They've Taken Everything I'v...

Well, as promised another chapter for you all. But I do want to advise caution, as this might be a bit emotional for some readers. At least that's my feeling anyway. And I promise things will start turning around for our Obi, just hang in there until next post, ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
Brown-Eyes - They are supposed to be wicked you know. ; ) But just wait until next chap. Promise. : )  
  
Lou - Thank You!! And I didn't want to do the same-old, same-old. So I'm really happy as to how this is all turning out.  
  
Katt - LOL. Maybe later.  
  
Stormy1325 - Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Soon we will all get to the Tourny. ; )  
  
Dragonsong - Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok. *deep breath* ok ok ok . And Thank you! I think the Force has something planned for our Palpy, um, at least I hope so. Oh, and what was your old name? I'm guessing from FF7 but what? Sorry, just curious.  
  
MysticalMagic - OK OK OK. : D  
  
Ciria - Thank you very much! : D I'm glad you like it. I do try to tell a good tale now and then, and am very happy with this one. Well, you'll see about Qui and Obi later. ] : )  
  
Ds_jt - um, I think you might be killing him yourself after this post. But you'll have to wait in line, and get at him after I finish. ] : )  
  
Lighted Eagle - *bows deeply* Dan jo, Dan jo (thank you, thank you)  
  
Well, here is that post, read on, and don't forget to review. : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
  
  
They've Taken Everything I've had to Give  
  
Obi-Wan was pushed through the house toward a storage room. No one had been in there recently, and he was uncertain what his punishment would entail. His stepfather spurred him on with harsh shoves and kicks when he stumbled. His stepbrothers laughed and followed along in the procession anxious to witness what their father had devised for their unfortunate *brother*. Standing in front of the storeroom, only one knew the horror that awaited the boy, and he smiled evilly down at the unfortunate.  
  
Once the entry slid open, Palpatine thrust the boy inside. Striding past the sprawled form of his stepson, he found a box located in the back. Quickly he retrieved the container and brought it out toward the lighted hall. Placing it in front of his own sons, Palpatine gave Obi-Wan a wicked glare. Slowly memory worked its way through Obi's mind and he came to remember what lay in this particular storage closet. As the boys reached down to open the box, Obi-Wan cried out, "Please, Don't! Please?!"  
  
"Too late for your repentance now. You will be silent," the malevolent man commanded. He turned back to his children and coerced, "Go ahead, open it, take what you like."  
  
The boys smiled back and accessed the opening, rummaging about in its contents, they searched for items to take. Obi-Wan crept closer, trying to contain his tears, he grabbed at the man's robes, looking up he pleaded, "Please, don't do this. It's all I have."  
  
Palpatine's knee rammed into the youth's chest. "No it *was* all you had. Now you have *nothing*." The grinning Senator watched as his defiling spawn extracted their desires.  
  
"This will fit perfectly, I will wear them to the tournament," Xanatos announced as he pulled clothes from the chest, before diving back in.  
  
"These too," Anakin joined in, also withdrawing a set of Jedi attire from the mix.  
  
Palpatine was pleased that they found something in the case, knowing how much this would destroy Obi-Wan. Even now, he relished the sound of the boy's soft sobs. He heard a gasp as Xanatos pulled out a wrapped object. Anakin stopped to watch and their father could barely contain his anticipation. "What have you found, my son?"  
  
Removing the carefully placed wrappings, Xanatos uncovered a sleek metallic cylinder. Dropping the cloth he held the hilt aloft, and declared, "I will use this in the tournament."  
  
Obi-Wan had had enough, "You will give me back my father's lightsaber." He stood and approached the older boy to stand face to face with him.  
  
Xanatos laughed, "And who's going to make me? You?" The repugnant sound echoed in the hall, before getting cut off. Obi-Wan lunged at the boy and took him down instantly.  
  
The tangled pair were dislodged shortly after the fight began. Palpatine pulled Obi-Wan off his son and held him back. He was just about to reprimand the youth when he heard Xanatos' anger cry. "Is this some kind of joke?" Holding the shining hilt up, he continued, "It doesn't work."  
  
"Give it here." The official demanded. After a moment of examination, he announced, "It's genetically encrypted. No one can use it but his father and possibly, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Well, If I can't use it, then no one can." Xanatos complained. He reached out to retake the cylinder when his father's hand grasped it tightly. For a moment he was angered by the man's actions but the sinister grin that lighted, or rather, darkened his features made Xani wonder what evil plan formed in the cunning mind.  
  
Slowly, the Senator turned to regard the distraught child. He held the hilt out for the boy to take, who readily grabbed it. Holding it closely, he knew that this kindness was too good to be true, and Obi-Wan stared at the man. "Destroy it," decreed the menacing form of a man.  
  
Shaking his head, Obi-Wan whispered, "No." Taking a step back, he attempted to further the distance between them, no matter how futile the effort was.  
  
Palpatine ordered again, with more force, "Destroy it."  
  
Again, Obi-Wan denied the instructions, "No." And he was startled to see his stepfather falter under his refusal. Holding the small weapon he felt something run through him, giving him strength. The sensation was exhilarating, but he had no real knowledge on how to control it.  
  
Palpatine felt the disturbance grow, and frowned in response. He knew he had to deal with this quickly or else there would be no controlling the child. Summoning his dark power, the concealed Sith lord revealed himself as dark lightening flew from his extended fingers. A startled cry answered his fire.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the sudden burst of pain but could not battle against it. Instead he fell to the ground, writhing in the torment. His grasp on the saber weakened and it slid to the floor. Xanatos quickly retrieved the item and watched as his stepbrother paid for his impudence. The agony abated for a moment as Palpatine silently instructed his son.  
  
The Sithspawn nodded and placed the object on the floor. He pulled out his own practice saber and ignited it. Through his pain, Obi-Wan managed to utter, "no," before the blade sliced through the silver handle. His stretched out hand went limp and Obi-Wan closed his eyes in defeat. Completely desolate, he cared not for what happened to him after that moment.  
  
Pulling the boy up, Palpatine guided the vacant youth through the halls. He stopped only once to fetch another item, Obi-Wan did not recognize. Hastily, he was lead to the shed but right before he was thrown inside, he felt cool metal circle his neck. The instant he heard a clasp latch did his world rip asunder. Clutching for the device that cut him from his existence, Obi-Wan was thrust into the void once more. Darkness surrounded him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
| | |  
  
V V V click "go" to submit review. I would most definitely appreciate it. Please, I'm begging. : D 


	10. Chapter 9: I Want but Have Not

Natira Meg'nan - Thank you! And it's all right. I'm just happy you're letting me know. : D  
  
Aiska Kenobi - Thank you! : )  
  
Dragonsong - Well, if you want my honest opinion, I like Dragonsong better, but then again I am overly biased toward anything with "dragon" in it. I love the winged beasties. ; ) Reno, huh? I'm trying to remember the little guy. I keep forgetting to look in the Strategy Guide. I think the last time we popped that game in for sh*ts and giggles was well over a year ago. And as much as I liked FF7 We got more into FF8. Oh, well. Thanks for reading!! : D  
  
Brown - Eyes - Soon!! ; )  
  
Padawan Kitara - Lurking is fine. Since on FF.N I am notorious for it. But if something strikes you strongly please let me know. : )  
  
Stephanie - Gosh, Thanks. *blush* I did not want to change the chars to fit into the typical story, but rather mold the story to fit into their world. Looks like I accomplished that, no? Thanks Again!  
  
Lighted eagle - Are you ok? You really should try to watch where you're runnin'. ; ) I do my best to keep up, Thanks for everything!! : D  
  
Ciria - Thank you so much, I'm glad my "evil cliffies" are not deterring you. As I'm sure more are to come. ; )  
  
Katt - Good. I want to keep my readers on their toes! At least as best as I can, anyway.  
  
Ds_jt - EverAfter was a VERY large contributor to my thought processes for this fic. It was what gave me the idea in the first place. So I took some liberties and switched the book for a lightsaber, but hey, it works, right? Um, I hope there is something left for you. I'm still debating on how I'm going to punish the wicked old man! ;)  
  
EVERYONE! - Please try not to laugh too hard. I know the upcoming concept is a "funny" thought, but I did try to write it with some credibility. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks. Also, I might not be able to post on this for another week, since I will be gone on vacation. I'm not sure if I will be able to get on the internet at all, so please be patient. Thanks again. : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I Want but Have Not  
  
The shell of a human boy huddled in the darkness. Once a hopeful young child resided there, now it only housed desolation. Time did not exist in a void, which is precisely where Obi-Wan Kenobi subsisted currently. Night could have only been a few minutes or weeks, either way, Obi-Wan did not know how long he remained in the pits of despair when the dull orange rays of dawn filtered into his misery. Slowly, he realized that the door to his prison was ajar, yet feared the taunting freedom as a rouse thought up by his callous stepfather.  
  
Ever so gently, he sensed a soothing warmth and serenity enter his mind, body and soul. His weary eyes gazed out toward the beckoning emancipation but he was still apprehensive to heed its call. A soft blue glow edged the ocher radiance of morning away and he heard an ancient voice appeal, "Come forth young Obi-Wan."  
  
Hesitantly, the traumatized child crawled his way out of the dismal penitentiary. At first his exhausted eyes could not find his liberator, until they lighted upon the vague visage of a small creature. The old image appeared in robes that befitted a Jedi Master, and Obi-Wan was confused by it's sudden arrival. His weak voice squeezed past his throat, "Who are you?"  
  
"Friend of you father's I am. Yoda my name is." The petite figure said. A gimmer stick helped the small being step closer and a three fingered hand offered assistance. Obi-Wan waved him off, and remained kneeling on the ground to be on eye level with the newcomer.  
  
"You knew my father?" The confused boy asked.  
  
The being nodded, his pointed ears dropping a little, "Yes, strong in the Force he was. As his son is now."  
  
"I wish I knew him. I only have my mother's stories and a warm feeling in my heart. Mother always said he would be proud of me." Obi-Wan thought aloud retrospectively.  
  
"Hmph, Proud of you he is. Well, you have taught yourself. Powerful you have become," reassured Yoda.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed lightly, "Yeah, powerful. Powerful enough to get constantly punished." A moment of fear made his body stiffen. "You better get out of here, my stepfather would."  
  
Yoda cut him off, "At the tournament already he has gone, along with your stepbrothers. Going soon, you should be too." The confident remark would have made Obi-Wan fall over if he had not already been sitting.  
  
"Me?" Disbelieving what he had heard, the boy tried to clarify the candid statement. "I can't go to the tournament. My stepfather." He shuddered to think what might happen to him if he were caught.  
  
The ancient figure straightened at the incredulous denial. "Why can you not? Studied the Jedi Katas you have. Other Jedi arts as well."  
  
"But I know nothing of the Force, I have read that that is central to a Jedi. But there are no texts on how to use it. I'm a pathetic excuse for a Jedi," explained the doubtful youth.  
  
"Many years a Jedi Master I have been. Know, I do, when a person, a good Jedi makes. Know the Force you do. Felt it your whole life you have. Flows through you now it does. All you need now is to listen to it." The gimmer stick poked Obi-Wan in the shoulder.  
  
Slowly, casting his eyes downward, a hand touched the collar on his neck, and he whispered, "Not now, it doesn't." He heard the Master's little humph again, but couldn't look up to meet his eyes.  
  
"Simple problem to solve it is." With that the small green troll closed his eyes and concentrated. To Obi-wan's amazement the collar fell from about his neck. All at once, he was filled with that exhilarating sensation he had felt hours before. His young body bristled with renewed strength and vigor. The enlightening experience peaked and then subsided as it leveled out. But his joy was quickly replaced with disappointment.  
  
"Master Yoda, I can't go. Look at me, I'm a mess. They would never believe I am a Jedi student." He pulled at his dirty clothes and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.  
  
"Powerful the Force is. And a Powerful Ally," again the wise Jedi concentrated on the Force. And after a few minutes, Obi-Wan noticed his clothes were that of the Jedi student's he had seen in the holovids.  
  
"I don't understand. How can this be?" His hand found it's way back to run through his ginger mop, and found that even that had changed into the close cropped style of an initiate. His wonderment shown clearly on his now clean face.  
  
"Believe in the Force you must, or discovered you will be. Go quickly, before too late it is." Yoda instructed the bewildered youth.  
  
Obi-Wan rose excitedly, "Thank you. I don't know how I will ever repay you."  
  
"Trust your instincts, feel the Force, help you they can. Center yourself, give into your fears you can not. To the Darkside that leads. Like your stepbrothers you would become." Spouted the wise Master as last minute advice.  
  
The smile that brightened Obi-Wan's features touched the Master's heart. From a distance he had been watching the child's development, and could not help but feel the pride at the boy's steadfast light. "I will do my best, Master. For you and for my father." The boy bowed and started to leave when he stopped suddenly. He turned back and sadness danced in his eyes, "I have no weapon to take."  
  
"Ohh," the Master exclaimed, "Almost forgot I had." A grin stretched across the tiny face. From under the little cloak, a green hand extracted a silver handle. Obi-Wan recognized it immediately as tears welled in his eyes.  
  
"How?" He managed to croak. Reaching and embracing the familiar hilt.  
  
"Said I have, Powerful the Force is." Yoda watched as the boy examined the once whole again lightsaber of his fathers. "Now go you must. Awaiting your arrival someone does." A twinkle sparked in the Master's eye. Obi- Wan assumed he meant the girl that had brightened his hopes, Siri.  
  
"I will not fail you, Master." And with a hasty bow, Obi-Wan ran from the garden, hopefully to find his future.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review!! *begs on hands and knees*  
  
And Thanks, in advance, for your patience. I promise to post as soon as I get back on Nov. 5th!! 


	11. Chapter 10: It's My Turn to Fly

Well, I'm back. I hope you all survived without me. ; ) Like that would be difficult. Oh and just so you all know, I've been calling Yoda the fairy godjedi since I first thought this up. Anyway, here is a nice long postie for you all to enjoy! But first things first:  
  
Brown-Eyes, REALbluelightsaber, Has-Bei Padolsa, Dragonsong, Padawan Kitara, Lillian Jinn, Dot and Che - Thanks everyone. ; ) I'm glad you are all enjoying this little farce. And I really, really appreciate you telling me so.  
  
Ds_jt - No there is no time limit set by Yoda or the Force since he has to rush back in order to beat Palpy home. Can't have Palpy find out too early what Obi's been up to. ; )  
  
Katt - When I posted it at TF.N I got so many laughs about Yoda being the fairy godjedi, that I was a little bummed that that was all they got out of that chapter. So that's why I asked for everyone to not laugh too hard.  
  
Ciria - Thank you very much! I'm really glad you liked the conversation. I knew that he was playing the role of 'fairy godjedi' but I didn't want to make it "SO" obvious. And I wanted it to be a bit more meaningful than "Bibiddi-Bobiddi-Boo." I did have a lot of fun on vacation, and I thank you for the best wishes too. : D  
  
Louiewolfie - That was what I wanted. ; ) Glad I fooled you. We'll just have to see what the tourny holds for our little Obi-ella. ; )  
  
Lord Angelus - I did get the concept from watching Everafter recently, so I'm not surprised.  
  
Lighted eagle - Yup, Yoda is the fairy godjedi! : ) You will see in this post what Obi might be doing. And this story loves you too. So don't feel rejected. : D  
  
Miss B - Glad to have you stop by again. I know DRL can be a real pain in the tookus, since he had been plaguing me as well. And I didn't see Yoda as Glenda-ish but then again I didn't see him in puffy blue either. And since I have yet to write the ending we can only hope the muse takes us in the direction of a 'happy' ending. ] : )  
  
Well, on with the post!! Enjoy! : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
It's My Turn to Fly  
  
  
  
"So, do you think you will take a Padawan by the time the Tournament is over?" Asked a hopeful Adi Gallia of one elusive Qui-Gon Jinn. His face remained the composed thoughtful visage it always did, and her hope faded. Sighing, she was about to continue when, to her amazement, he spoke.  
  
"It is a possibility. I sense something in the Force, but I have yet to discover what it is trying to tell me. So I will watch and wait." His soothing baritone confided. Adi was so stunned by the confession that she did not respond. Instead they walked on, in silence, toward the entrant registration table. They were heading there to close the process and let the games begin.  
  
As they approached, they recognized the Jedi in charge of the applicants was their friend, and Council Member, Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Good morning, Master," Qui-gon began but never finished as an out of breath youth bumped into him. Turning he found a ginger-haired boy, blushing from his mishap, backing away.  
  
"Is this the application table, sir, uh, Master?" The boy asked shyly.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled down at the lad, and said, "Yes, but we are about to close the registrations."  
  
A look of horrified disappointment crossed the young features, but quickly smoothed over to resolution. "I'm too late? But I jeopardized everything to get here."  
  
Adi frowned, "We haven't closed them yet, Qui-Gon." She stepped in front of the tall Jedi and smiled sympathetically at the boy. "Don't mind him, he's a bit rigid sometimes. We shall close them after you have registered." Hope brightened his sea-change eyes and a broad smile crossed his features. The radiant face widened her own grin. She guided him over to the waiting Council member and stepped back for him to provide his information.  
  
"Name, child?" Ki-Adi-Mundi had watched the exchange and was prepared for the boy's arrival.  
  
For a moment confusion and worry flashed in the blue-green orbs, before he hesitantly responded. "Cay Andur." I can not give them my last name or they will know I'm here. And I hope my father doesn't mind my adoption of his. I hope that will be sufficient.  
  
The oblong Jedi typed in the information and then asked, "Home planet?"  
  
Glancing down, Obi-Wan answered, "I don't have one." Ki-Adi looked up but entered the information anyway.  
  
"Affiliation?" The Master asked, but the boy's furrowed features told him that the youth didn't understand. "Where did you study, initiate?"  
  
A nervous glance moved from the alien, to the kind woman and lastly, the tall Knight, as Obi-Wan thought frantically, he stuttered, "Don't have a specific place. Move around a lot."  
  
Qui-Gon could see this was taking longer than it should, "We don't have time for this, initiate. Just tell him who you studied under." Adi shot her friend another frown as his verbal push.  
  
"My father," again the boy stammered. But he could not continue, knowing it would give him away.  
  
"And where is your father?" Qui-Gon spurred the youth on.  
  
Answering honestly, "Dead, sir," Obi-Wan whispered. Tears rimmed the revealing green gems.  
  
Intervening in the registration-turned-inquisition, Adi denounced, "Qui- Gon, obviously, you are upsetting him." She thought for a moment, "Let him enter under Naboo. They only had two applicants but were allotted four. I'm sure they wouldn't mind his joining their group."  
  
At this, Obi-Wan was both grateful and completely petrified. The mere thought he might have to be in close proximity to his stepfamily and endanger himself from possible discovery almost caused him to runaway. But then he remembered Master Yoda's advice and tried to push out his fears. Taking a deep breath he allowed them to fall from his psyche and concentrate on the task at hand. "Thank you, Master." Accepting the mocha- skinned woman's help.  
  
She smiled back at him and said, "You're welcome, initiate Cay. I know it might be awkward, but the initiates who have entered rarely group together as the different events pull them in different directions. If you would like, I can introduce you."  
  
Shyly, he smirked, and then declined, "No, Thank you. I can find my way, Master..?"  
  
"Adi Gallia," the kind woman supplied. Obi-Wan began to back away, when she added. "They should be over in that corner." Pointing toward the other side of the room, she continued, "If you can't find them, contact me and I will be happy to assist."  
  
"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Master Gallia." Obi-Wan bowed quickly and hurried off.  
  
The usually reserved Councilwoman turned back to a quiet Knight. "He was very polite, wasn't he?" She made her way to stand next to him. "And you were very rude to him." When his gaze did not return from the retreating form she added, "Are you alright?"  
  
Finally, he broke from his contemplation, he turned a cerulean gaze to his fellow Jedi. "That boy seems very familiar." He stood for a moment, searching his memory. "Cay Andur. Could it be?"  
  
Adi watched her friend, but knew that now was not the time to dally on old memories, "Qui-Gon, we must go. We have to tell Mace that he can start the Tournament."  
  
Slowly, the giant Jedi nodded, "Yes, of course." Together the two Knights wondered off to locate the Tournament Steward.  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan could barely contain his relief when Master Adi said that he really wouldn't be spending time with his stepbrothers. But more importantly, he wouldn't be near his stepfather. And that thought alone gave him the confidence to go on. He wandered the floor watching and taking in how others prepared for the coming battles. Many had Jedi Masters around to help them and offer last minute advice. Suddenly, he felt very lonely.  
  
Deep within his own thoughts, he wandered about aimlessly when he collided with another body. A familiar voice said, "Watch it." A blonde-haired girl stepped back to get a better look at the older boy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He told her the truth, as he had been absorbed in the happenings around him. Her annoyed glance changed at his remark and she stared at him a little harder. Obi-Wan thought fast, and decided to introduce himself, before she could really look at him. "Hi, I'm Cay Andur."  
  
"Well, hello Cay. Is this your first time to the Temple?" Siri asked.  
  
"Yes, It's quite beautiful," stating what he thought aloud and motioning to their surroundings.  
  
Her glare still held a hint of wonderment, but she transitioned into the new direction. "Yes it is. But you hardly notice once you're been here for a while. Anyway, I must be going. It was nice meeting you, Cay." Without waiting for a reply, Siri started off again in her search to find Obi-Wan, hoping he had made it to the tournament.  
  
From behind her, she heard him call, "Nice meeting you too, Siri." She waved back and headed off into the crowd. She had made it half way across the room, when she came to a screeching halt. Quickly, she turned around and headed back toward where she had bumped into the new arrival. Frantically, she searched the faces around her but could not find the strange boy. Quietly, she resigned to herself, to wait and watch until she could track him down and ask him how he knew her name.  
  
Obi-Wan strolled along watching the different species prepare. A few minutes later, and announcer called over the din, grabbing everyone's attention. "Good day, everyone. I would like to introduce you to this year's Steward of the Tournament, and High Council Member, Mace Windu." Loud cheers went up as the dark Jedi stepped into the central mat, where the crowd had gathered.  
  
Taking up the central position, he raised his hands to calm the mass. After most of the noise had died down, he spoke, "Welcome, Jedi. I thank you all for coming to our annual Tournament. As you are all aware this is one of the biggest events of our Order, as it allows initiates trained at our smaller locations the chance to come to the Temple. And more importantly, allows them to show their skills in hopes of becoming a Padawan. I must mention that there still is honour in not being chosen. The Force has a plan for us, and we must accept it's bidding with grace. But a little nudge couldn't hurt, either." A rare smile crossed the stoic features as a small rumble of laughter rose.  
  
"Never-the-less, I urge you to do your best, but don't get disheartened by defeat or overconfident by victory. A Jedi must be accustomed to both in their life. The older Padawan portion of the tournament will be held in the adjoining room, where I will address you all further. First year Padawans and initiates will remain here for the competition to begin. This years Judges for the Initiate Category will be Masters, Adi Gallia and Qui- Gon Jinn. Thank you and May the Force be with you." A roar of cheers went up again as the Jedi Master walked off. Slowly the crowd dissipated as they finished prepping themselves for the coming matches. Obi-Wan weaved his way through the group to end up in a back corner.  
  
Shortly, an announcer could be heard calling out a number of names to the mats. Matches were held as initiates were eliminated from the competition one by one. Obi-Wan watched each match intently, trying to learn from mistakes that were made and adopting good countering moves. Another boy about his age came to stand next to him. In between events, the boy turned to comment, "Are you nervous?"  
  
"Absolutely," Obi-Wan answered. The other boy smiled and patted Obi on the back.  
  
"Me too." Thrusting his hand out, the boy said, "My name's Garen Muln. What's yours?"  
  
"Uh, Cay Andur." Grasping the offered hand, the two shook vigorously.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Cay. All I can say, is I hope that Master Adi judges my match." The other boy gave a half-smile at the remark.  
  
Curious, Obi-Wan asked, "Why?"  
  
"Well, not that it's appropriate, but, Master Qui-Gon scares me. Actually, he scares most of the initiates. He's the best saber fighter out there. Only Master Yoda was better." Garen revealed.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes went wide at the mention of the little green Master, but quickly pushed back his surprise. Instead, he focused on what Garen said. "So, if he's the best, you're afraid of looking clumsy in front of him, huh?"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said no." The fellow initiate replied with a smile. "But mind you I'm no slouch. In fact, I'm only bested by Siri. She and I were the finalists last year. And if it weren't for a slip on the mat, I would have beaten her. Now, she's got an inflated ego, which I'll never live down. I hope we get to face each other again, and then I can show her who's best now."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and thought, If he only knew what happened in that alley. I think he would be making her life miserable at the fact that she needed to be rescued. He laughed at the memory and Garen looked at him suspiciously. "Well, maybe she's just afraid that someone might actually prove her wrong, that she constantly teases you."  
  
At his comment, Garen sighed and rolled his eyes, "Are you sure you're not a Master in disguise? You sound just like them." They stared at each other before breaking off into hysterics. When they composed themselves again, Garen spoke, "It's kinda odd, actually. Siri usually is very controlled and concentrated when she is going to fight, but she seemed distracted when I ran into her earlier. Like her mind was on something else."  
  
Obi-Wan turned away for a moment, to hide his frown. He knew why the girl had been preoccupied, she was looking for him, but he could not reveal that now or else he would be welcoming the wrath of his Stepfather. Sighing, he responded, "Maybe she's afraid you'll beat her this year."  
  
"Yeah, right," sarcasm lacing his tone. Garen placed a hand on Obi's shoulder. "No, I think it's something else." But before he could further elaborate an announcer rattled off more names.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up as he heard, "Cay Andur," amongst them. "Well, looks like I'm up. Wish me luck."  
  
"Uh uh, you should know better than that." Garen cocked a grin at his new friend before saying, "May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan smiled back before moving off to head up onto the salle.  
  
A Jedi Knight from a species that Obi-Wan did not recognize stood in front of him and another human boy. He addressed them both in Basic, "You know the rules. Make sure your sabers are on their lowest setting. May the Force be with you." He stepped back to give the boys room, and a wave of sudden panic surged through Obi-Wan. He realized he had not even checked his lightsaber to see if he could use it. The other boy stood opposite him with closed eyes pulling the Force in around him. Recognizing the meditative stance, he thought he should try it since his nerves were already frayed. He closed his eyes and thought, Calm your mind. Remember what Master Yoda said, Trust your instincts, feel the Force, help you they can. Center yourself, give into your fears you can not. Father, if you're out there somewhere, help me get through this. He pleaded quietly, and as he re-emerged from his thoughts, he heard the Knight announce, "Begin."  
  
Instantly, the other boy ignited his saber and poised himself for the fight. Obi-Wan automatically did the same. A gasp floated from the crowd as he did so. To Obi-Wan's amazement, the saber lit up without hesitation, but what startled everyone was the glow of the blade, at first it appeared to be pure white. Which was something not many people ever saw as those crystals were rare, but as they all watched in wonderment, a fair hint of blue, violet and green pulsated through the blade, making it a visual rainbow of light. Obi-Wan's opponent clutched his saber hilt a little tighter at the spectacle and moved forward to attack. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan slid into a defense stance.  
  
Slowly the boys circled each other, when finally, the Initiate's patience wore out. He swung at Obi-Wan with a downward right slash. Obi-Wan defended against the blow and twisted to counter from another direction. Blocking, thrusting, jumping, parrying, the two battled for some time. At one point, Obi-Wan's footing slipped and the rival almost landed a blow, if not for his quick tuck and roll away from him. That was close, but you fought against better. Despite his evil streak Xani is one of the best and if you can defeat him, you can do well here. Just don't get too cocky.  
  
Drawing out the match a little longer, Obi-Wan kept his eyes open for the other's weakness. And when it finally presented itself, he was quick to move. Before the student knew what had happened, Obi-Wan had scored the winning mark. Both heard the Knight's voice call out, "Match. Cay Andur." They stopped and bowed toward each other as a sign of respect. Slightly, breathless, Obi-Wan walked off the sparring mat and found Garen cheering his return.  
  
"That was great!! You were amazing. And where did you get that saber?? I've never seen anything like it." The excited human rattled off all the thoughts that entered his mind.  
  
But before Obi-Wan could answer a single inquiry, another voice entered their conversation, "Well done Cay. I have been looking for you everywhere. I have a question for you."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to stared down at the determined form of Siri. "Hello, Siri. What is it that concerns you?" His tone, still slightly raspy from his exertion, was calm and diplomatic.  
  
"For one, how do you know my name? I don't recall introducing myself to you." Her arms crossed her chest in set purpose.  
  
Quickly, he responded, "Are you sure?" His voice sounding as innocent as he could make it, but inwardly, he admonished his carelessness. And before she could press the issue, the announcer called off some more names, Siri's included.  
  
"You wait right here, we have things to discuss when I finish this fight." She pointed down to the ground to emphasize her point. He mimicked the gesture with a smile and she headed for the salle.  
  
"What did you do to get her all worked up?" Garen asked sympathetically.  
  
"Don't know. Do you know what will happen next? I mean with the tournament?" Obi-Wan had glanced at his chrono and started to worry, even though he had seen Anakin fight earlier, but Xanatos was still up to fight, he wondered how much longer he should linger here.  
  
"Well, there's about 10 or so more matches in this round. And then today's closing ceremony. But tomorrow will be the second round eliminations. You're lucky you're done for today." The boy patted Obi on the back and smiled.  
  
Nodding, Obi-Wan turned to leave, "Well, I hope to see you again tomorrow." He felt a hand touch his arm and found Garen looking at him curiously.  
  
"Are you sure you want to invite her wrath?" His head jerked back toward the sparring floor.  
  
"I have to go. She'll just have to accept that. Bye." Obi-Wan wandered through the crowd to make it outside the Temple doors. He walked quickly toward a public transport terminal and boarded a shuttle that would bring him to his home. And he found it ironic to have let out a sigh of relief at the thought of going home. He relaxed in his seat and watched the passing vehicles as he headed home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
I can't help it, I still feel the need to beg. So here goes: Please, Please, Please, submit a review!!! I really am interested in what you think!! I need feedback. Feedback is like oxygen. Feedback is a many splendored thing. Feedback lifts us up where we belong. All I need is feedback. PLEASE! Thank you. 


	12. Chapter 11: Come Back Down to Earth

Thank you all for the wonderful comments. I am really glad everyone liked his lightsaber. When I was first writing this I didn't know how to make him so different from the other initiates, but realized that the saber is what made a Jedi truly unique. So I had to work with that and that was what came to mind. : )  
  
REALbluelightsaber, Tiger Eyes, Dragonsong, mydogisfudge, Aiska, Lord Angelus, lillian jinn, Jaqueline, and Katt - Thank you all so very much, I really appreciate you letting me know how much you are enjoying this. Keep reviewing and I'll keep posting. ; )  
  
Has-Bei - The mention of his transformation was very subtle. Yoda used the Force to "mask" Obi and produce "Cay." It's alright if you missed it. Like I said it was really subtle.  
  
Ciria - Your wish has been granted. The little troll shall return; next post. ; ) Hmmm, Qui know Obi's father? It's possible. But you're just going to have to wait and see. : p  
  
Maygin - Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked the fight. I was afraid it was too vague. Let's see how far takes that "suspicion" shall we? ; )  
  
Lighted eagle - sorry about the woman at your mum's work. Sometimes people can be so inconsiderate. But now I can't wait to read what you have to tell me. So I'm posting for you to do that. *hint, hint* : )  
  
Well, folks here's that post. Enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Come back Down to Earth  
  
  
  
With each step, every inch that he drew closer to his home, Obi-Wan could feel the weight of his oppression fall heavily on his shoulders. Also with every footfall, he knew he must do something he would never, could never, imagine himself doing. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to not go back, instead run away, free himself from the impending doom that waited for him. But his stubborn mind refused to give up his last connection to his family. He also knew that even if he tried to run, his stepfather would hunt him down to the ends of the galaxy, in order to finish what he started. So on he walked despite of his desire to flee.  
  
Once Obi-Wan entered the dwelling, he hesitated before making his way out to the small courtyard that he needed to return to. As dusk set in, he stood there staring at the small hutch he had to force himself into. But what he feared and fought against most, internally, was the cool ring of metal he held in his hand. The elation he had felt from the tournament slowly drained itself from him to be replaced by the fear and despair that he lived with daily. He knelt in front of the opening and stared at the loop he held in his lap.  
  
With trembling hands and a strength of will he did not know he possessed, Obi-Wan brought the silver roundlet to his neck. Closing his eyes, he felt the cool surface circle his soft skin. He tried to still his shaking as he heard the clasp lock automatically, but it was impossible. He felt his world rip apart as the strength he had clung to was cruelly stripped away from him, reaching as far in as the most intimate thoughts of his mind. Ever so slowly, the agony of the loss subsided. When he at last opened his eyes, he noticed vaguely that his appearance had returned to its previous pitiful state. The ache in his body also returned as he crawled back into the void. He had already programmed it to close and lock behind him.  
  
In the darkness, Obi-Wan sat and waited to see if his stepfamily would even bother with him after the tournament. He tried to make himself as comfortable as he could in his misery, when he felt something poke him in the side. Hesitantly, he reached down to grab the object. Feeling the ridges and smooth metal, tears formed in his eyes, as he recognized the familiar hilt of his father's lightsaber. Overjoyed at not having lost the prized position to the dispersal of the illusion, he found something he had thought long lost, hope. In the depths of the blackness he clung to the light of hope as his grip tightened on the handle.  
  
~~~  
  
Hours passed as he drifted to sleep in the darkness, when a rustling outside roused him. He sunk back further against the walls of the shed in a vain attempt to hide from what might lay beyond his prison. Gripping the hilt tighter, Obi-Wan felt the rush of a new panic run through him. Quickly, he pressed the handle as far back as he could into the ground behind him. He could not let them find his secret or they would know he had escaped. He figured that they wouldn't search the shed anyway, and thought it would be a good place to keep it. A whoosh of air swept into the enclave just as he finished securing the weapon. And a husky voice commanded, "Out."  
  
Not wishing to face further backlash, Obi-Wan hastily complied. As soon as he scrambled out, a hand grabbed at the scruff of his neck. "Who tampered with the lock?" The question was growled into his ears.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Obi-Wan abruptly answered. "I've been sitting here all day." The hand released him and he slumped to the floor. Thinking rapidly, he added, "M - maybe, it's the collar, interfering with something." Palpatine glanced at him skeptically.  
  
"It matters not," stated the senator. "We are one step closer to infiltrating the Jedi. Both Anakin and Xanatos won their matches. Tomorrow they will fight again and win. And with my influence, they should be selected as Padawans by the end of the tournament. And in time your precious Jedi will be eliminated, by our hands." Obi-Wan said nothing but listened to everything. Pleased with himself, Palpatine turned back to the youth, "What do you think of that?"  
  
"I think they are smart enough to see through you." He replied steadily. At this point he didn't care what happened as he stuck to his belief. "You will never win," declared Obi-Wan with defiant eyes. His reward for such insolence was what he expected. However the power behind it was more than he anticipated. He felt himself being flung across the garden by a powerful Force wave. White-hot lances speared through him as his side collided with a dormant fountain wall. A cry burst from him due to the new pain as he fell to the ground in a heap. Obi-Wan could not force his weary body to rise, but it did not matter since a hand grabbed his arm and thrust him back into the cave.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your freedom, as it was your last." Obi-Wan heard his stepfather hiss just before the door closed behind him and plunged him back into darkness. Gasping for breath he ignored the wicked man and concentrated on easing the agony coursing up his side. He calmed his racing heart and drew in a couple of steady gulps of air. Little by little, the pain abated, discovering that it only lasted for as long as he didn't move.  
  
Once again in the void, he answered his body's request for rest, allowing his mind to drift into unconsciousness. About an hour later, a light tapping woke him from his slumber. Dazed for a moment, he searched the darkness for the source and was surprise to hear, "Obi? Are you in there?"  
  
"S - siri?" He moaned.  
  
More urgent now, she called, "Obi? I've been searching for you everywhere. Have you been in here all day?" She had crept up to the shed and stood just in front of it.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. He locked me in here last night." Obi-Wan explained, his voice was soft and tentative. Trying to ignore the pain of his body, he decided to speak as little as possible to hide it.  
  
"I'm the one who's sorry. I should have tried harder to get you out of here yesterday." He could hear the regret in her tone.  
  
Soothing her frustration, he replied, "It's ok." Changing the subject, he did not want to dwell on something that was unchangeable, he asked, "So, how'd you do?" Honestly, he really was curious about how she did. The way Garen had talked about her didn't seem at all like the girl he helped in the alley. Maybe as a student she hasn't really been in too many real fights, and she was just caught off guard.  
  
Accepting the change, she delved into a detailed explanation of how she beat her opponent. Siri also expressed her displeasure at Garen's success as well. He gathered that there was still a bit of a rivalry between them. But then she brought up some thoughts she had about other competitors, which he took a great deal of interest in. "The group from Naboo are a strange lot. There's something about all three of them that don't feel right. Although, the one, puzzles me even more."  
  
"Really, how?" A smirk crossed his lips in the darkness and he was glad he was the only one to know about it.  
  
"Well, his name is Cay Andur, and he has a blade unlike I've ever seen before. And his fighting style seems vaguely familiar. You would laugh at me if I told what a fool I was earlier." She sulked at her ineptitude.  
  
"I doubt it. What happened?" Obi-Wan urged her on, his curiosity barely maintained in his composure.  
  
Hesitantly, she said, "Well, for a while, I thought he was you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt infinitely more stupid, and quickly, followed with, "I mean, how could it have been if you were here all day."  
  
Silently, he smiled, but he also felt a pang of regret in not telling her the truth either. He had come to grow fond of the Jedi student, but he was still afraid of his stepfather's ire, to reveal himself just yet. Instead, he responded, "No, it couldn't have been me." They talked for a little while longer, until Obi-Wan felt sleep beckoning him again. Not wanting to deny his body the only luxury it could afford, he suggested, "You should be getting back. You will need your rest for tomorrow."  
  
"I suppose you're right," she agreed sullenly. "I promise, I will get my Master to help me get you out of here. If I don't see you at the tournament, I'll come back tomorrow night." Obi-Wan could hear her moving away, and before she leapt back over the retaining wall, she called back to him. "Bye."  
  
Alone with his thoughts, Obi-Wan succumbed to the night. His last thoughts were about the tournament, and the excitement of tomorrow. Believing that Yoda would return to free him, he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm like the crowd in Gladiator, but instead of Spaniard, I'm shouting: Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! So, please review. ; ) 


	13. Chapter 12: Proving Ground Tonight

Here's day two of the tournament. I hope you enjoy it. : D  
  
Meggie - I'm sorry if I confused you somehow. If you have specific questions please feel free to e-mail me. I'm always interested in what people think.  
  
REALbluelightsaber - Yoda shall return. ; ) Obi still is in the mind set that no one should know. Yes, Palpy has always been flawed with over confidence.  
  
Dragonsong - I finally managed a chapter after tedious yard work and an upset baby. So I completely understand. We shall see how Palpy fairs by the end. ] : )  
  
Katt - Thanks. I try to make my begging interesting. : D  
  
Has-Bei - Wow, thank you! *blush* I'm so honoured.  
  
Mydogisfudge - Thanks. Here's an update for you. ; )  
  
Ciria - Thank you, thank you. I know there are many out there that would like to kick Palpy's butt right now, so we will all have to wait our turn. ; ) I hope you like what I do. There will be more speaking between Obi and others, it just might not be exactly what you thought though. I don't like Ani much, so it was easy to make him and annoying spoiled brat.  
  
Lillian Jinn - I know my chap lengths fluctuate, sorry. But there will be a really long one coming up shortly. This one isn't so bad. I hope you like it. : )  
  
Well, here's that post I promised. Have fun!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Proving Ground Tonight  
  
The bright rays of dawn stirred the boy from his sleep. Blinking in the light, he yawned. As his tired mind realized the opportunity he carefully crawled from the tiny space out into the open courtyard. Dew clung to the ground, and Obi-Wan took in as much of the fresh morning air as his lungs would accept, wary of his injured ribs. He glanced around to locate his liberator, finding him sitting on the fountain wall a few feet away. "Morning, young Kenobi." The small green creature said.  
  
"Good Morning, Master Yoda." The youth smiled back up to the Jedi Master.  
  
"Much today have you to do," Yoda stated as he worked himself off the wall. "Already, left your family has. Get you ready we should."  
  
"Thank you Master." He knelt in front of the petite form, waiting for the illusion to resume. He watched as the Master closed his eyes and concentrated. Obi-Wan heard the latch on the collar unlock and fall from his neck. The rush of the Force coursed through him. Exhilarated by the sensation, he quickly drew it into him, gathering it around him like a soft blanket. His eyes closed in response to the sensation and when he opened them again, Cay Andur had re-appeared.  
  
"How can I ever repay you?" Obi-Wan asked shyly. He didn't understand why the Jedi had taken it upon himself to help him, but was grateful none-the- less.  
  
"Your best repayment enough it is."  
  
Glancing down at the ground, he needed to know, but was unsure if he really should ask. Pushing down his timidity, he finally voiced, "Why are you doing this? For me?"  
  
Sighing, the green troll replied, "Know your father and know the Force I do. Right it is to do this. Accept the Force as guidance you must. Mind what you have learned, help you it can. Now go." Following Yoda's direction, Obi-Wan reached back into his prison to extract his father's saber. Hefting the hilt, he rose and hurried through the dwelling to catch a transport that would take him to the Temple.  
  
****  
  
"Master, please?" Siri argued. "They had him locked up in a shed smaller than my closet all night. And I have a feeling that they aren't going to be letting him out soon. We have to do something."  
  
"Siri, calm down," soothed Adi. "And I know how difficult it is, but we have prior obligations right now. Besides, there is still the chance that he could show up today. We must wait."  
  
"I can't believe this. What good are the Jedi if we can't even save one boy?" Siri barked out her frustration, stomping across the room to collapse in a huff in a chair at the other end of the communal room.  
  
Adi came over to stand in front of the girl, kneeling down to be eye level, she comforted, "I know how frustrated you are. When I was your age I wanted to help every person I could. But as I grew up, I realized that I can't save them all. You will learn that in time as well."  
  
"I don't want to learn that Master." The fierce glare in Siri's eyes caused Adi to sigh, knowing that it's a hard lesson to learn, but one that will be taught whether or not we want to learn it. "It's not right," Siri added in a defeated tone.  
  
"Not all decisions we make are right, but make them we must. Now get ready, we will be leaving shortly." With that, Adi went into the little kitchenette to get some tea before leaving.  
  
****  
  
Qui-Gon paced his apartment like a caged animal. His mind had been racing since the ginger-haired boy bumped into him. The Force was telling him something was not right about the boy, but it was vague in what it was trying to convey. The name Cay Andur sparked his memory. Only the name was not complete, it should have been Cay Andur *Kenobi*. But the boy had not said the familiar last name at sign in and this puzzled the large Knight even more.  
  
He had doubts, and thought maybe his suspicious mind was getting the better of him, but he couldn't help but wonder. The boy had slight semblance's to his old friend, and he had thought that one of the last communications they had mentioned a son. But could it really be, the name didn't seem to fit, as he thought he remembered it beginning with an "O."  
  
But what almost clinched his assumptions was the blade he drew. As soon as he saw it, the memories of his friend came flooding back. And the way the boy fought was very similar to that of the Knight from a time long past. He resolved to approach the boy again today and question him further, but he also knew time between matches did not allow him much time to do so. Instead, he planned on talking to the youth during the midday meal. His mind made up, Qui-Gon left his apartment to reach the large competition room.  
  
****  
  
Obi-Wan arrived at the tournament just as the announcer was calling the first set of names. As he made his way through the crowd he bumped into a familiar face. "You're brave. If I were you I wouldn't have shown my face here again. Siri was fuming when she found out you left."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to smile a greeting to his friend, Garen. "Well, I don't think she was that upset. But I will apologize to her for leaving."  
  
Giving him a face that said, *yeah right*, Garen said, "You should be thanking me. I'm the one who had to tell her you were gone." After a moment, the two laughed for a few minutes at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Well, we'll see how we both do today. We'll probably do a number of matches so that they end up with 8 competitors by the end of it. Tomorrow is going to be the worst in the anxiety department. Let's hope we make it that far."  
  
Together the boys watched and talked about the matches waiting for their turn. Finally about a half-hour later, Garen's name was called. Obi-Wan watched his friend battle, hoping that he would win. While he stood there another Jedi student made their way to his side. Glancing over, he quickly recognized the being as a Mon Calamarian. She glanced back at him with worried eyes. Curious he asked, "Are you a friend of Garen's?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Reeft, him and me are usually found together." The girl provided.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled back down to her, and remarked, "Well he is a lucky boy to have you as a friend."  
  
"That's very kind of you to say, Cay, even if you don't know anything about me." She observed.  
  
Stunned by her comment, he replied, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours."  
  
A twinkle sparked in her bulbous silver eyes and said, "Call me Bant. And it's kinda hard not to know you. You put on quite a show yesterday."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. I did no more than any of the other students." Obi- Wan deflected the comment, feeling his cheeks flush a bit.  
  
"Maybe not, but no one else had a saber like yours either." Her gaze turned back to the match at hand and Obi-Wan remained silent. He had not realized that his father's saber was so much different than anyone else's was. The battle ended with Garen out on top and the two initiates cheered his victory.  
  
Soon it was Obi-Wan's turn and his first battle went well. His second however was not so good. His opponent was a Bothan by the name of Twik Hy'lah. For some time they were dead even, both advancing and defending in turn. The battle was drawn out, and Obi-Wan started to worry. In his previous match he noticed that his injured ribs were slowly making themselves known. He had thought that the illusion also blocked out the pain in his body. If that was the case yesterday, he was learning quickly that it wasn't today. He had to divide his concentration to handle both his fight and his discomfort.  
  
During the match, the Bothan swung his blade up and Obi-Wan's sluggish response caused him to stumble back. Seeing his opportunity, Twik kicked at the boy's now open side. The blow landed solidly with Obi-Wan's already wounded ribs. Biting back a cry, he ignored the blades of white pain that invaded his vision. Confused, the Bothan took a step back, as he had not thought his strike was that hard. Taking the moment to refocus, Obi-Wan pushed back the agony of his body and set his mind to finishing the match. Sweat glistened on his brow, as he advanced again. The two blades clashed and hissed at the continued contact.  
  
Frustration and exhaustion wore down the rivals. The Bothan made a hasty swing at Obi-Wan, who ducked and rolled under the swing to come up behind the other boy. Surprised by the tactic, Obi-Wan managed to land the winning blow. Proclaimed the winner, Obi-Wan smiled as he made his way off the mat. His raspy breath came in spurts as the adrenaline rush started to wear off. Garen congratulated his friend's victory, only noticing Obi- Wan's distress a moment before he heard his name called again to fight.  
  
Pale and drained of energy now, Obi-Wan pushed his way back through the crowd to a corner away from most of the people. Too absorbed in finding a quiet place to rest, he didn't notice the figure following him. He slumped down into an empty seat and closed his eyes. A gentle voice cut into his thoughts, "Are you alright?"  
  
Startled by her presence, Obi-Wan attempted to dissuade her help. "Fine. I- I'm fine." But the tremor in his voice only caused the girl to advance.  
  
"No you're not. I can feel it. Let me help you."  
  
"No, I'm alright. Honest, Bant," Obi-Wan continued to protest. But her caring hands hovered above his wound, and he could feel a tingling sensation.  
  
She paused and thought for a moment, before ordering, "Lift your shirt. I can concentrate on the effected spot better if I can see it."  
  
Stiffening, immediately at the request, Obi-Wan tried to rise. "No, Thanks." But his objections went unheard as she began to pull at his tunics.  
  
"Don't be shy, I'm studying to be a healer." The girl smiled back to ease his apparent tension. As the last piece of cloth was removed she gasped. "Cay." she whispered. A darkened ugly bruise was spread across most of his side. "This isn't from the fight is it?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Terror of his imminent discovery froze Obi-Wan for a moment. Finally breaking free from his paralysis, he rattled off, "Bant, please. You can't tell anyone. I - I just wanted to be a Jedi."  
  
Confusion obvious in her features, Bant turned a perplexed glance to him, "Only wanted to be a Jedi? Who are you really?"  
  
Panicked, he pleaded with her, "Please, promise me. Promise me you won't turn me in. I'll be punished. I only wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. If Siri and the other's find out I'm here, I'll be killed for sure. I need to stop my stepfather. He's an evil man, and I can't let him destroy the Jedi." It all came out in a jumbled rush, that Bant had a hard time following, but accepted all the same.  
  
Finally, she pieced everything together, "You're the boy I heard Siri arguing about with her Master, aren't you? She's been searching for you everywhere."  
  
"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cay Andur was my father." He confessed.  
  
Pondering all the information for a moment, Bant concluded, "I think we're going to need to talk. Mid-Day meal is coming up. If you want, I can take you to the healer's and patch you up, after I get us something to eat. We should be alone there for the time being and you can tell me everything." Nodding, Obi-Wan accepted her proposal and allowed her to help him to the healers.  
  
When the last match concluded, Qui-Gon Jinn hurried toward the enormous cafeteria and searched for the young boy. To his dismay he could not find him anywhere. Resigning to the fact he would not be able to use this opportunity, he set himself to locate the boy at the conclusion of today's competition.  
  
Obi-Wan explained his predicament to the kind Mon Calamarian. For some reason he felt completely relaxed around her and had no hesitation in telling her everything. When he finished his story she sat for a moment deep in contemplation. At last she said, "You're taking a terrible risk. You could be killed for this if your stepfather discovers who you really are."  
  
"So he mustn't find out. Do you promise to keep my secret?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but if for whatever reason, you are in danger, I will reveal everything. Ok?" She bargained. Slowly, Obi-Wan nodded, content that at least for the moment, his identity was safe. Together they made their way back down to tournament and found Garen. Obi-Wan assured his friend that he was fine, just a little winded by the blow. Reluctantly accepting his excuse, they waited to be called again.  
  
They were schedule to fight two more rounds, Garen won his first match. Obi-Wan focused out the pain enough to prevail in his meets. Glancing at the chrono, Obi-Wan took his leave before Garen's final round. He also paused to give Bant a heartfelt thanks as well, and she gazed up at him sympathy. Hastily he made his way home dreading the night.  
  
Once again, as the tournament drew to a close, Qui-Gon sought out the estranged boy only to come up empty handed. Vowing that tomorrow would be different, Qui-Gon retired to his apartment to sift through his memories.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There once was a fan fiction author  
  
Who posted her story online for  
  
Feedback and reviews  
  
If need be, flames too  
  
So please submit your thoughts for me after.  
  
  
  
Alright, I'm not the best poet. But come on, it was cute. ; )  
  
Don't forget to review!! Thank you!!! 


	14. Chapter 13: But I'm Not Broken

Dparis - : p brat.  
  
REALbluelightsaber - Thanks. His final match will be in the next post. Which happens to be a rather long post at that.  
  
Meggie - Glad everything is clear now. I didn't mean to cause any confusion. Wow, thanks. : )  
  
Louiewolfie - Hehe, Thanks. I hope that I can keep up with your expectations. We have about 5 chapters left. So we'll see how I do. ; )  
  
Dragonsong, mydogisfudge, remnants -2011, Aiska, Katt, Xela and Anakin_Solo - Thanks. : D  
  
KenobisGirl - Thank you very much. : ) I actually researched a couple of the versions in order to get a better idea of the elements of the fairytale. I'm so happy everyone likes how it turned out. : D  
  
Ciria - I'm glad you liked the meeting with Bant. I wanted to bring in the element of their friendship from the books. Um, as for Obi taking Cay's name, that was an Everafter decision. Well, Palpy has a destiny as much as Obi does. We'll just have to see what that is. And I'm happy I could fulfill your dreams.  
  
Lillian jinn - Thanks. I wanted Qui to get a "feeling" for him. And I really wanted to bring in the friendship between Obi and Bant.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But I'm not Broken  
  
After managing to work up the courage to replace the Force inhibitor and crawl back into the contemptuous void, Obi-Wan waited for his stepfamily's imminent return. His thoughts drifted back to the events of the day, and he smiled to himself at what transpired. He had made a new friend, and not just a friend but a confidant. He could not believe the relief he felt when he was able to drop the mask of Cay Andur and become Obi-Wan Kenobi again. And there was something calm and inviting about the Mon Calamarian Jedi that made him trust her immediately. He looked forward to tomorrow when he would be able to meet his friends again.  
  
A rustling beyond his confine brought his attention back to reality. A surge of fear overtook him as he assumed his stepfather was coming to torment him again. And his surprise at who was there was something he could not hide. "Obi? You in there?"  
  
"Siri? What are you doing here this early? You have to leave now." Urgently, he tried to convince his friend to leave, knowing the consequences if she were caught.  
  
"We came to help you." She called back to him.  
  
As her words sunk in, Obi-Wan questioned, "We?" He heard hushed voices whispering before Siri replied.  
  
"Yes, my friend, Bant, wanted to help. She heard me talking about you to my Master the other day and came to me after the tournament to offer her assistance." Again, Obi-Wan could hear movement.  
  
"Hello, Obi-Wan, I'm sorry we could not meet face to face." He could hear the initiate's hushed tones, and could not suppress the smile from forming. At the same time his brow creased in an emotion caught between worry and gratitude.  
  
His voice wavered for a moment, before he banished his fear, "I-it's ok. I thank you for your kindness, and in a strange way I feel like we have already met." He knew that only Bant would fully understand his comment. But anxiety quickly replaced his mixed feelings as he remembered the vicarious predicament they were in. "But you must leave now. If my stepfather catches you here." His voice trailed of at the horrible images of their deaths playing in his mind. "I fear for your safety. Now go."  
  
"But we came to get you out. We can't leave yet." Siri argued.  
  
Obi-Wan fought against her obstinacy, "Please, believe me when I tell you, he will kill you if he finds you here."  
  
"It would be wise to listen to my dear stepbrother. He knows my father's wrath quite well." Xanatos scoffed. "Isn't that right Oafy?" The two girls spun around to face the intruder, obviously shocked that they had not sensed his arrival earlier. Inside the small shed Obi-Wan stiffened. Overcoming his fear, he quickly pressed his body against the door, and began banging to be let out.  
  
Siri's gaze tightened as she stared at the newcomer. "I've seen you before. You're the Jedi from Naboo."  
  
"Yeah and you're Siri Tachi, last year's champion, this year's looser." Taunted the arrogant boy.  
  
Not taking the insult well, Siri shot back, "We'll see about that."  
  
Before the conversation really heated up, Obi-Wan interrupted, "Please go, before it's too late."  
  
Agreeing, Bant urged Siri to do the same. "Siri, now's not the time. Save it for tomorrow." Nodding, Siri followed the other girl to where they leapt over the wall. Glancing back at the shed she added, "The Force is with you, Obi. Just hang on." Siri never removed her gaze from Xanatos, as their wills battled silently. Together the girls jumped back over the wall, clearing it easily.  
  
Once they were gone, Xanatos approached the little cell. "Father will not be happy." The simple statement sent waves of terror through Obi-Wan and he backed away from the door. He sat in silence for some time, feeling his heart rate skyrocketing and his breaths more shallow. Waiting for the inevitable to come and claim him, Obi-Wan swallowed hard. Then he thought about Yoda and the other Jedi and how they called upon the Force to calm their nerves and find strength. Knowing that his night might become a waking nightmare, he drew upon the encompassing power to give him the strength to withstand it.  
  
Minutes seemed like hours in the darkness, but it was not everlasting, as a noise came from beyond the black. Suddenly, the door was open and a clawed hand extracted him without care. While being tossed back down to the ground, Obi-Wan heard his stepfather hissing, "You had visitors. And not just children you might have befriended in the market, but Jedi!"  
  
"I told them to leave," the barely audible reply came. Obi-Wan tried to assuage his Lord's fury, but he knew it was futile.  
  
Palpatine snapped, "That is irrelevant!! The fact that Jedi were here is the point. But they are the fortunate ones, since they have already fled. It is you who will bare the brunt of their folly." And before Obi-Wan could grasp his meaning, dark lightening engulfed his body. The evil branches of light ignited agony across his weary form.  
  
Cries of pain sprung from him so quickly he did not even realize he had cried out. Time flitted away, as Obi-Wan's wretched countenance could no longer handle such a simple concept, only misery prevailed there. Eventually, his writhing form stilled as darkness claimed her victim for what would be the first time during this sith-begotten night. But the blackness of unconsciousness proved little escape from the pain, as Palpatine demonstrated his patience. Through out the night he would coax the boy from the void and torment him again with the blue fire of the Sith.  
  
***  
  
Alone in his apartment, Qui-Gon sat deep in thought. As dusk fell, he remained in his chair gazing at nothing, allowing the dark of night to surround him. After he had returned from the tournament, he searched his records and aged files for all his communiqués with his old friend. Once they were gathered together, he diligently reviewed them for any indications or hidden clues regarding the connection of the ginger-hair boy and his dear comrade. The only thing he did learn, was that his friend had a son named Obi-Wan, and that according to his calculations would be turning thirteen within the coming months.  
  
But no where in his search had he found that, Cay had been training his son in the Jedi arts. In fact, there was no mention at all if Obi-Wan was even Force sensitive. He was further dismayed when he found the last message he received was from Cay's wife, informing him of Cay's death. Drifting in the oceans of his memories, Qui-Gon found the moment he had gone to the fallen Knight's funeral. It was almost ten years ago that that had occurred. As Qui-Gon relived it, he noticed again the solemn woman, with her hands on the shoulders of Obi-Wan, vainly trying to maintain her composure. The child cried, and when Qui-Gon had sought out the boy, he could tell that the boy fully understood what was happening.  
  
At the time, Qui-Gon was impressed with Obi-Wan's cognizance, but had pushed it aside to allow for the sorrow of the moment to take it's place. Admonishing himself in the hindsight of his folly, Qui-Gon realized he should have also scanned the boy to determine his Force abilities. Floating back out of the memory, he continued to concentrate on the issue of Cay Andur, the boy heading into the final rounds of the tournament. So similar to Cay Andur Kenobi, but still different enough to cause confusion.  
  
In the blackness of the night, Qui-Gon began to fidget, feeling an aching in his body. Have I been sitting here too long? His weary mind pondered, quickly banishing the idea. No, I have often sat still in hours of meditation without feeling any discomfort. No, this is something else. Delving further into his mind, Qui-Gon called the Force to him, seeking out the source of this disturbance. Vaguely, he ascertained that it was not his body that was feeling the ache, but another Jedi somewhere. This confused him further as the Force could not, no, would not reveal the source fully to the Master. Permitting this connection to continue, Qui- Gon began to send out healing and calming waves to whomever the discomfort belonged to. Sensing the ache deepen and float to him in waves, he passed along his strength to the one in need of support. Qui-Gon remained in the deep meditation through out the night.  
  
***  
  
During the course of the night, Palpatine routinely tormented Obi-Wan with his power. Denying the boy the ability to relax, unless unconscious. Palpatine revived the boy not permitting the reprieve to last too long. Once, during his punishment, the dark lord stopped, staring at the youth. "Do you think the Jedi would ever take you in? You are too old in their eyes. And they are pathetic weaklings."  
  
With the last of his strength, Obi-Wan forced air into his lungs to provide the means to answer. "Y - you wi - ill ne - ver win. T- the Je - di will de - feat you." The Senator did not take kindly to his words and suddenly, Obi-Wan felt the burning pain of a lightsaber scorch his back. A scream tore from his hoarse throat as he fell back into the night of unconsciousness. But this time as he sank into the darkness, he felt peace and strength trickle into his tired soul. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't alone. Smiling to himself, he accepted what the Force provided and his mysterious aide. The night drug on but Obi-Wan survived. And as the distant haze of morning edged out the twinkling sky of nightfall, Obi-Wan was thrown back into the void of his cell.  
  
A fledgling bond formed that evening, unbeknownst to its recipients. But the Force knew, nourishing it and giving it life. Waiting to reveal the bond to its hosts.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In honour of staying home with my Angel this week and watching many Disney movies, I'm going to sing my begging. Like Clopin at the beginning of Hunchback of Notre Dame, "Come one, Come all. Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. Review the story and join the dance." So please, please review!! Thanks. : D 


	15. Chapter 14: Try to be the Best That I C...

REALbluelightsaber - We'll see how well Master Lunkhead does by the end of this post, eh?  
  
Katt - Hehe. : D I hope so too.  
  
Escapistone - Thank you!! I did research Cinderella stories before starting this one up and found most having multiple days for the "ball" and figured that would fit my story better.  
  
Ds_jt - I looked up a number. I actually found a web site that had like a hundred on there, from various cultures. I read a few of them before I got bit by the bunny to go write. ; ) Some of them were quite fascinating. If I find the link again I'll add it for you to check out. It also had many other fairytales too.  
  
Ciria - Thank you!! : D I never really thought about it, but yeah, I guess those little 'Qui on Cay' sections do show more of who Qui is and Obi's back ground. Cool. I just put them in on a whim. But I am sorry to say this is the last of the Fairy God Jedi scenes. I hope it's good enough.  
  
Dragonsong - um, I don't think you'll be liking Palpy any more soon. Maybe not this chap but definitely by next chap.  
  
Mydogisfudge - Your wish is my command, maybe ] ; ) read on. : D  
  
Lightedeagle - Thanks. *blush* I never really expected this kind of turn out. I guess my summary caught people's attention. ; ) And I had no doubts about your love for this story. It missed you. ; ) I think you'll REALLY enjoy this one. Thanks again. : D  
  
Lillian jinn - Thanks, I kinda thought that bit up at the last minute, I'm just glad everyone seems to like it.  
  
Well, it looks like I'm loosing some of my readers. : ( I hope they come back soon. This is the third and final day of the tourny and I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss it. Afterall, this is a really long chap to begin with.  
  
Now, on with the post!! : D  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Try to be the best that I can  
  
Mere minutes passed between the time Obi-Wan was thrust back into his prison and the rays of dawn cresting over the city planet. Exhaustion labored to claim the boy, but his weary mind refused its beckoning. Just as the past two mornings, Obi-Wan's passage was open, freeing him from the torment of the void. Forcing his weak limbs to follow his command, he crawled from coop toward the Master he knew was waiting. Lacking the strength to go any further, Obi-Wan crashed down to the unforgiving ground just after he cleared the doorway.  
  
"The Force is with you, young Obi-Wan," the familiar ancient voice said. A tiny hand rested on Obi's shoulder and warmth flowed into his tired muscles. For a moment, his mind flashed back to the night before, as he recalled Bant saying the same thing. Then sped its way back to the present, reliving the pain of the night. In the mist of the torment though, he also treasured the sensation of not being alone. A distant but non-threatening presence, that he tried to identify. And yet unsure of whom it could be, he thought the phantasm might have been Yoda or his father, but it seemed too vague for him to distinguish.  
  
Expending the energy to figure it out was inane at the moment, as he needed every ounce to keep awake. Without realizing it Yoda had already transformed him into Cay Andur, but it didn't matter to him. His tired form begged to rest and recuperate from the nightmare but his heart longed to finish the tournament. He was so close, close to winning, close to defeating his stepfather and possibly his stepbrothers, and most of all he felt close to his father. Although, he could not foresake his mother since she was the gentle soul who molded him and showed him forgiveness, but his father was someone who personified strength and honour.  
  
"Go, you must. Not much time do you have." Yoda broke into his reverie.  
  
"How can I go, when I don't even have the strength to move," argued the boy.  
  
A humph escaped the petite Master. "Learned nothing have you? The Force, a powerful ally it is. Call for it and come it will. Gives its strength to you. Call to it." Obi-Wan managed to raise his head and stare at the green Jedi as the Master spoke.  
  
Forcing his limbs to heed his command, Obi-Wan pushed himself off the ground and into a kneeling position. Once there, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation he felt so often, yet had a fleeting grasp on. Finding the boundless energy he called it to him: to encircle and heal and fill him. Slowly but surely, it saturated his weary form, giving it new life. The gradual increase in its warmth drove out the last remaining chills and discomforts. Re-opening his eyes, he saw the smile that crossed the tiny Master's face. He returned the gesture as the Force flowed freely around them invigorating even the dying plants and brightening the small courtyard.  
  
"The Force is with you, young Obi-Wan." Yoda repeated. "Remember it is yours to command. But guide your actions it will as well. Go, much today you have to do."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan stood fully recovered and ready for the task set before him. "And thank you." Bowing one last time, Obi-Wan showed his gratitude and respect for the tiny being, then promptly left.  
  
***  
  
The morning came too early for Qui-Gon Jinn, but he accepted it all the same. His body ached from the awkward sleeping position, he had never retired to his bed, but remained in mediation in his favourite chair. He didn't know when he slipped from his meditation to sleep, but when he awoke he felt as he had held on to a charged electrode post.  
  
Rising, he went through his morning routine, fixing himself a cup of tea before re-focusing his mind. Today he had resolved to unravel the mystery of Cay Andur. He would not rest until he discovered the truth.  
  
He left his apartment and headed for the Tournament. As soon as he entered the crowded room he began searching for the estranged boy. Again he came up empty handed and his frustration grew. The opening ceremony began and Qui-Gon headed over to find Adi. As he approached he found that her Padawan and another initiate were arguing with her.  
  
"They will kill him. We can't let him die. He doesn't deserve it." Siri was on the verge of loosing all composure. The Mon Calamarian girl next to her remained silent but he noted the deep sadness in her large silver eyes. "Ask Bant, she heard that boy from Naboo threaten him."  
  
Bant spoke, "He did say that Obi-Wan knew his stepfather's wrath well. It wasn't a threat it was a fact. But he did threaten Siri."  
  
Adi was about to inquire further when Qui-Gon interrupted, "Did you say Obi- Wan?"  
  
Surprised by the intrusion, all three started at his question. Bant turned to him empathetically while Siri eyed him suspiciously, however both young girls nodded.  
  
"Do you know Obi-Wan's last name?" Qui-Gon needed to find out, something told him that this was all connected but he didn't know how, yet.  
  
Bant glanced toward Siri who returned the saddened gaze for a moment. She finally responded, "No, I never asked him for his last name. It was already tough enough to get his first name."  
  
The announcer boomed over head that the tournament has resumed and stated the first few competitors. Qui-Gon listened as Cay Andur was called. Frantically, he searched for the boy, but didn't see him. Instead of pressing the girl further about Obi-Wan he asked shortly, "Have you seen Cay this morning?"  
  
"No," Siri said, but was now very confused. Qui-Gon's behaviour vexed both Siri and her Master, but no one noticed the brief wave of panic that crossed Bant's serene features.  
  
The young initiate's mind was sharp and she began to understand Qui-Gon's bizarre demeanor. Does he know Obi is Cay? But how? Caught in her introspection, she didn't notice Qui-Gon scrutinizing her. He must have felt the worry in her mind at Obi's possible discovery and his apparent absence.  
  
"Have you seen Cay, Initiate Bant?" His tone was more accusatory than he intended, but he felt she knew more than she was letting on. Once he addressed her directly, he felt the surge in panic that rolled off the young Jedi. His gaze softened, he did not mean to frighten her. The announcer called Cay's name again and they looked up while listening. Returning his eyes to the young girl, he could see her battling within. Obviously she was debating on what she should reveal to the Knight.  
  
Still caught in the internal dispute, Bant weighed her options. She did not want to break her promise to Obi-Wan but she feared his safety. He had not shown up yet and after the confrontation last night, she wasn't sure he would be able to make it. She wanted to help him, but her oath was given in confidence and she did not want to betray it. Suddenly, she calmed her mind and stretched out to the Force for comfort and guidance. Listening, she thought that the Force cautioned her to wait as the impatient voice of Qui-Gon cut in. "Initiate Bant, I'm waiting."  
  
For the third time the announcer requested Cay Andur's presence on the sparring mats. If he did not show within the next few minutes his match would be forfeit. Taking a deep breath, Bant decided to confess, presuming that with Cay's absence and forfeit he needed their help. As she opened her mouth to speak, they heard someone shouting.  
  
"Wait!! Wait, I'm here!" Obi-Wan called out as he made his way through the throng. Sighing with relief, Bant could not hide her appreciation of his arrival, freeing her from her potential guilt. 'Cay Andur' finally reached the salle and stood. He could see his stepbrother, Anakin, on the other mat with his friend Garen Muln. Another initiate had been waiting for him impatiently on his salle. He bowed toward the boy and prepared for the coming fight.  
  
The quartet moved over toward the mats. Qui-Gon automatically stood near Cay Andur's match as Adi moved to oversee Anakin and Garen's. The two girls hung at the edge watching and waiting for Cay to finish. Bant wanted to express how glad she was to see him and Siri wanted to talk to him as well.  
  
But that would have to wait as the match began. The other boy, already agitated, struck first jumping into the air to come back down with a vicious slash. Diving to the side, Obi-Wan position himself behind the boy. For some time the two battled, both skilled and determined to find victory. Small burns covered both initiates as their blades came too close to tender skin. Finally Obi found his opening, crouching, he swept his leg toward the other boy's and brought him crashing down. His blade hovered above the other Jedi's neck and Cay was declared the winner.  
  
In the mean time, Garen and Anakin fought with an energy that permeated the room. Anakin was younger than Garen but the older boy was much more skilled. Both implored a volley of acrobatics to attack and defend against the other's attacks. It was only Anakin's inexperience that allowed Garen the opportunity to defeat him. Anakin could not hide his disappointment in his performance, but feared his father's consequences more.  
  
Anakin moved through the crowd and went to a secluded corner. There he found his father glaring down at him disapprovingly. "You better hope your brother does better, or both of you will suffer the same punishments as your stepbrother." Anakin winced at the rebuke; secretly he wished to be out from his father's yoke, but could not see a way to make it happen. So he did everything the evil man instructed and waited.  
  
The two matches had gone on for an hour and a half. When they were over, Cay found his friends easily. Bant, Siri and Garen were drawn to each other like a magnet. "Glad you finally decided to show up." Siri started the conversation. Still a little out of breath, Obi just smiled and nodded.  
  
"My goodness, that was a lot harder than I thought," Garen burst out. "I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to fight you again Siri." He gave the girl a subtle wink, which she caught and flushed at. Before anyone could respond the announcer called the remaining competitors to the mat. "Looks like you're up my dear." And the light rose in her cheeks darkened. Siri headed off to her position and Garen followed behind.  
  
Bant lingered with Obi and when they were out of earshot, the concerned girl whispered, "Are you alright? I feared the worst when you didn't show up."  
  
"I'll be fine." Obi-Wan offered. "I have the Force, remember?" His light smile flattened as he recalled the long night he had endured. The younger girl hugged him briefly and Obi-Wan returned it with all his heart. "Now let's go and enjoy each other's company and see how Siri does." Together they found Garen and watched her match completely. Only Obi-Wan's gaze wavered as he also watched that of his stepbrother, Xanatos's.  
  
Siri was matched against another young girl, with red-highlighted black hair. The girl did not fight like any other initiate he had scene thus far and it captured his interest. She had a full-length saber in her right hand and a smaller saber in her left. Siri had to use all of her skills and training to compete with the double blades. Siri's real life combat was her advantage and that angle was the deciding factor to the match. They fought for about an hour until the younger girl became tired. You could tell she was a few years behind Siri and had to admire her success up until this match. Over all, Siri's techniques won the fight.  
  
When they finished, Siri found out that the other match was already finished. Xanatos, in his desire to prove his worth to his father, fought ferociously and defeated his opponent fairly quickly. The boy he fought had gone to the Healer's due to the nasty burn he was dealt by Xanatos's blade.  
  
Shortly after the completion of the semi-finals, the announcer called for the mid-day meal. He also conveyed that the remaining four were paired as such: Cay Andur vs. Garen Muln and Xanatos Crion vs. Siri Tachi. The trio looked at each other timidly. They didn't know how this would effect them.  
  
During the mid-day meal they tried to keep their conversation light. Obi- Wan and Garen would occasionally give an awkward smile. They did not want to fight, since they had become fairly good friends in such a short amount of time. But they also knew that this was a possibility that they would have had to face, and face it they shall, as the Jedi they were meant to be.  
  
Siri on the other hand was already agitated about her upcoming match. Her mind kept replaying the taunt Xanatos had said the night before. And her mind drifted back to Obi-Wan and how miserable he must be. Her thoughts were scattered and fleeting at best, disrupting the necessary concentration she needed.  
  
Qui-Gon watched the quartet of children leave and was about to follow them out when Adi stopped him. "What was all that about before the tournament?"  
  
Not wanting to reveal his suspicions for fear that they might not be correct, he replied, "I'm not sure yet. But I will let you know when I have learned more."  
  
"You're acting very peculiar, Qui-Gon. I hope you find out what ever it is you're looking for soon." The Councilwoman remarked.  
  
"So, do I." Qui-Gon drifted into his thoughts to figure out what to do now. How should he approach the boy and he still needed to ask Siri and Bant about Obi-Wan.  
  
Adi watched him silently, trying to discern what had him so worked up. A figure came up behind them and interjected politely, "Hello? I was wondering if I might have a word with you two, please." A stately man stood in front of them in senatorial robes and gave a broad smile. The two Jedi Knights stared at him blankly. When they didn't respond, the man continued, "I am Senator Palpatine."  
  
"Yes, Senator we know who you are," Qui-Gon's tone suggested that she did not want to be bothered with Politicians at the moment.  
  
"Yes, well, I wanted to make sure. Anyway, I was wondering if you might help me. I came to check on the Jedi from Naboo and found an additional entry to our roster. From what I have been told, you suggested that he enlist under our group."  
  
Adi nodded, "Yes, he had no specific planet to claim as his origin, and since your applicant allotment was not full, I suggested he enter under it."  
  
"Well, I am glad to have cleared that up. I thought someone else might have registered that I wasn't aware of. No matter, but I am still curious as to where he came from. He is a remarkably good fighter. Too bad I can't claim him as one of our own." The sinister man laughed at his meager attempt at a joke.  
  
"Honestly, we don't know that much about him." Adi added. "He said he studied under his father."  
  
"Is the man here? I would very much like to meet him." The Senator smiled and glanced between the two Jedi.  
  
"His father is no longer with us." Adi said softly.  
  
A frown furrowed the representative's features, "Oh how awful. I am so sorry to hear that. Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. I like to help unfortunates whenever I can." With that the Senator gave a quick bow and walked away. The two Knights nodded back their farewell and watched him retreat from the tournament room. For some reason Qui-Gon did not like the man, but could not understand why. However the brief delay cost him another chance to speak with the boy in question which frustrated him greatly.  
  
After speaking with the Jedi, Palpatine began to correlate his own suspicions. The mysterious Naboo entrant had a familiar air about him. And he knew of only one person that could have supported his findings. If I find out that that boy was you, some how, you will face a fate worse than death.  
  
The mid-day meal came and went quickly, as the crowd gathered back into the workout room of the Tournament. Bant had become Obi-Wan's faithful shadow and he was grateful for her presence. Her caring attitude eased his tension and he needed to be relaxed and cognizant to face what lay ahead. He knew he had to defeat Garen, even though he did not really want to. Knowing that Xanatos would do anything to beat Siri, Obi-Wan knew he would face the boy himself and defeat him.  
  
The four were called to the salles and the fights began. Garen and Obi-Wan were both reluctant to make the first attack, so they circled each other for some time. Finally, Garen charged Obi who parried the blow. Both used hit and run tactics in order to give the other the most opportunities to recover and prolong the fight. At one point Garen tripped, Obi-Wan who rolled with the fall and came up ready. He needed to regain his center, and heeding the green Master's advice, he called the Force in around him. He could feel the ache in his body ease again as he welcomed its power. With renewed strength, Garen could no longer keep up with Obi-Wan's attacks. Finally, the match was over when Garen fell back onto the mat. Cay Andur was once again victorious.  
  
In contrast to the careful battle between the two friends, the rivals were pitched in a life and death type of struggle. Both gave the fight all they had. Attacking, thrusting, and slashing at every angle they hoped would hit their mark. As the battle waged on, Xanatos employed the use of verbal taunts to better his position. Quietly he would say, "I hope you didn't plan on seeing Obi-Wan ever again. After tonight, he will no longer be alive."  
  
"You will not harm him." She countered with an upward thrust. His blade clashed with hers.  
  
"I don't have to. My father will make sure he dies a most painful death." Pushing her back, he followed through with an angled down slash.  
  
Blocking again, Siri maneuvered herself away from him to come back at his left side. "We will stop that from happening."  
  
"Why bother? Why not just come over and enjoy the show?" An evil grin lighted the suave boy's features. Inticing her to enjoy another's pain. Siri had had enough. Her attacks became hurried and careless in her anger. Xanatos had succeeded in dislodging her touch with the Force. And as she leapt over him, he gently pushed the Force toward her, causing her footing to slip as she landed. Xanatos took his advantage and struck Siri in the arm. His burning blade singed her tunic and left a red line along her skin. Her blade fell from her hand due to the pain. Xanatos was declared the winner.  
  
Now there were only two combatants left; Obi-Wan and Xanatos. They were given a short break to prepare. Obi-Wan rushed to Siri, along with Garen and Bant. They helped their friend get to the Healers to care for the burn. Through gritted teeth, Siri pleaded, "Cay, beat that jerk. He's an evil person. His father has a friend of mine trapped and he said that they were going to kill him tonight. Stop him, Cay. You must stop him."  
  
Obi-Wan wanted to tell her, that everything would be ok. That Obi-Wan was safe for the moment and she shouldn't worry. But then she would want to know how he did, and now was not the time to reveal himself. He had one more thing to take care of before he faced his stepfather. Instead he offered, "I will defeat him. I promise you." Glancing over at Bant he could see the concern etched in her face. He gave a gentle smile and headed back down to face his stepbrother. Garen followed behind, he would make sure that Xanatos paid for what he had done to Siri.  
  
At last it came time for the final battle. Cay Andur stood across from Xanatos Crion. Both Adi and Qui-Gon were watching the match, and you could see Adi's rage at the pain cause to her Padawan. Even she wanted the dark haired boy to loose. Obi-Wan took heart in the fact that he would please so many at his victory, but none of that truly mattered. He knew there was more at stake here that simple revenge. They heard a master shout, "Go," and the two boys's ignited their blades.  
  
They paced each other searching for the correct time to strike. Xanatos made the first move, swinging hard at Obi's left. Parrying the move he spun around to attack from the opposite angle. The two were caught in a deadly dance. Moving from side to side and drawing closer and pushing away. It was rhythmic and entrancing as the two entangled in the throws of battle. For some time the crowd was drawn into the hypnotic dance. Slowly, their strength began to wan as their vigorous moves wore them down.  
  
They pushed each other away to take a moment to regroup. Circling, Obi-Wan spoke first, "You will not win Xanatos."  
  
Incredulous, he spat back, "And who's going to stop me? You?"  
  
"I've done it before," came the knowing reply.  
  
Now Xanatos was thrown off balance by confusion. "What do you mean. This is the first time I fought you."  
  
"I know all your weaknesses. I beat you once, and I can do it again." Obi- Wan stated plainly, building his confidence and diminishing Xanatos's.  
  
"I've never been beaten, except maybe that once.." He thought aloud, and realization suddenly dawned on him. "How did you get out? This will not save you! You will die tonight." He tried not to choke on the venom he spat out at his stepbrother.  
  
"No, I will win. And you and stepfather will have lost." Calling on the Force one more time, Obi-Wan became filled with the light. His movements were guided by its knowing power, anticipating Xanatos's every attack. The boy's failing strength was no match for one so full of power. The match ended when Xanatos collapsed from exhaustion. "Now you will have to face your father the same as me." He said as he stood over him the winner of the match and the tournament. The roar of the crowd was deafening.  
  
With the last of his strength, Xanatos cried out and lunged at Obi-Wan, knocking him to the ground. The two struggled before they were separated, but Xanatos had managed to rip Obi-Wan's tunic. Palpatine watched from a distance and used his dark powers to block out the cheers of the crowd. And he learned what he already knew. His eyes narrowed as he sealed the boy's fate in his mind.  
  
The throng of people rushed in to congratulate the champion. At first Obi- Wan was overjoyed by the response to his victory, but as it slowly died, he knew that he had to leave. If there was even the slightest chance he could get away with this he had to take it. Xanatos was not champion and his stepfather's plan was hopefully destroyed as well. Now, he needed to face the man to make sure.  
  
Qui-Gon pushed his way through the mass of people and finally reached his target. Carefully, they moved through the group to the side of the room. Before Obi-Wan knew what was happening, Qui-Gon began his questioning, "Who was your father? You claimed he was a Jedi? Those moves you used, did you learn them from him? Answer me."  
  
Startled and confuse, Obi-Wan backed away. "I - I - I have to go." Turning away he ran from the Knight. Qui-Gon gave chase and followed him out to the hall. Ahead, he could see Senator Palpatine exit from a door up ahead and watched as Cay ran past him.  
  
Qui-Gon called as he followed, "Cay!! Cay!!" No answer. The form grew smaller and Qui-Gon grew desperate, so he took a chance. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Stop!!" Suddenly the retreating form skidded to a halt. He turned back to the man who had called his name, his real name and stared back in bewilderment. Gathering his scattered wits, he abruptly fled around a corner and disappeared.  
  
It didn't matter though now. By his reaction he had given the answers they sought. And now Qui-Gon confirmed what he suspected. He now knew who the boy was. And so did Palpatine.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, I'm taking a cue from the movie 'Speed', "Pop Quiz, Hot shot. You've logged on to the internet, and found out MysAri updated. You pull up the chapter and read the entire thing. Now that you're done, what do you do? Huh? What do you do??"  
  
REVIEW!!! Now get to it! ; ) 


	16. Chapter 15: I'm in Over My Head

Mydogisfudge - Thanks, I liked it too. : )  
  
Lightedeagle - Thanks. *blush* I can't tell you how *impressed* I am myself. This far exceeded anything I have done up to this point, although 'Iedos Liberare' is getting close. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this little post. But the last one took a lot out of me. ; )  
  
Ds_jt - Here is that website I told you about. And it wasn't *as* many versions as I thought but there are a lot. The two that I remember reading and thinking about most are 'Fair, Brown and Trembling' and 'The Green Knight.' http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/ It looks like I'll be heading back there once this fic is complete. I'm thinking of starting up a new fairytale once this is done(only 2 ½ chaps away)!! But I will get to that more later. Um, you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens to Palpy. ] : )  
  
Ciria - I know, but I didn't see how else to work the little troll in. Besides, I don't think you'll notice his absence. A lot goes on since then. Are you in England?? I keep seeing you use 'git' and I don't see that too often in the states. Anyway, I got off track there. Yes, how else could Qui verify what he suspected? Since Obi wasn't about to hang around to "talk" about it. And yes, Obi made a mistake for turning but come on, if you were trying to get away and you heard your 'full' name shouted out unexpectedly, I think you would turn out of shock too. And I enjoyed his fight too. I'm glad he won!! : D  
  
Aiska - What will happen to him now?? That's a good question. Let's see shall we. ] : )  
  
Remnants - *salutes* Will do! ; )  
  
Katt - But, but, I wanted to stop. Or else I wouldn't have anything else to post later. ; ) Just brace yourself.  
  
Lillian jinn - Thanks. : ) I liked this chap too, but it was hard to get out.  
  
Escapistone - Yeah, isn't great. *sheepish grin* Our Obi is so sweet. I think you'll see that exemplified in the next chap.  
  
REALbluelightsaber - Thanks, but hey it wouldn't be as dramatic if Qui figured it out right away. ; )  
  
Dragonsong - You're so smart. But tlet's just see what happens shall we. ] : )  
  
Maygin - *blush* Aw, thanks. I liked that part too. It was a pivotal moment and I wanted it to be such. I think that one moment explained more than all the thoughts and dialogue could have. And you have every right to be scared. You'll have to see what happens next just like the rest of us. ; ) And I'm glad you checked it out as well. Thanks. : D  
  
Stephanie - Thanks and you'll just have to see how the story unfolds like the rest of us. ; )  
  
Joe - Thanks and will do. ; )  
  
Lou - Thanks. *blush* I'm just so happy that so many are enjoying it. OH and brace yourself for the end. I think I might have perfected the art of the Cliffie. ] : )  
  
GoldenRose - Thanks and your wish is my command. : )  
  
Everyone - Please read the the comments at the end. I will need your vote. Thank you. : D  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm in Over my Head  
  
Qui-Gon stood dumbfounded. He had learned what he set out to, only one question remained; now what? Now that he knew who Cay Andur was, what should he do about it? At that moment, he didn't know. His thoughts drifted back to the events of the past few days. Each time he watched the young boy fight memories of long ago resurfaced and his heart was lightened and burdened at the same time. He missed Cay, like so many others that had come and gone in his life. But Cay had always been kind and friendly and for some reason they clicked immediately. But Qui-Gon knew that the intoxicating smile and infectious laugh was no more his to enjoy.  
  
His friend was gone, and there was nothing he could do about that. However, his son was here, full in the Force and skilled in the Jedi arts. Was it possible that there was a reason these events had occurred at this time? Did the Force plan for them to meet? Dare he believe that the Force had already chosen him for Qui-Gon? The Knight stood wondering if there was an answer to any of the questions that he had. Slowly, he turned to head back to the crowd. He needed to find Adi, or more importantly, he needed to find her apprentice, Siri, and Initiate Bant.  
  
**  
  
Bant had watched as the tall imposing Knight had come in to collect the victor and inwardly, she worried. The Jedi Master's strange behaviour told her he suspected something, but she could not fully know what. The crowd was overwhelming and she was not forceful enough to reach her friend in time. She watched as Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan further away.  
  
From a distance she could see the young boy's face transform from the joyous smile of a champion to that of a cornered beast being hunted. Instantly, she tried to advance to assist and protect the kind but tortured soul, but she was not able to push through the throng of people. Suddenly, Obi-Wan fled from the room with Qui-Gon giving chase. She tried calling out over the din but no one heard her. About to follow, Bant stopped immediately as her foot lighted on something. Looking down her eyes bulged in amazement.  
  
**  
  
Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could without looking back. He had to get away. His task was accomplished, his stepbrothers had not won the tournament, thus hopefully halting his stepfather's plans. He could not totally understand the plot the Senator was working at but he did know that this was the first step in his attempts to destroy the Jedi. And that he could not allow. Running through the streets he could not feel them chasing him any longer, yet he did not slow his stride. He needed to get home before his stepfather. Even with Xanatos's acknowledgement of who he was, the boy still hoped he could fool the malicious man.  
  
He didn't know what to expect next, just that he knew it was time to face his stepfather. Xanatos said that he would die tonight no matter what and that worried him. But his own fate was not the issue now, whatever his stepfather had planned, he could not let the man win.  
  
He reached the transport platform and found his ride waiting. He boarded quickly so as not to be left behind and the doors shut immediately after his entrance. Once he sat down his mind drifted back into the tournament and his victory. He smiled softly at that knowledge which slowly faded as he remembered his encounter with Qui-Gon. The man had called him by his real name. How had he figured it out? Maybe he knew my father, because I know Bant would not have told.  
  
That thought was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. To find someone who knew his father and could tell him more about the man was an awesome revelation. Yet now he had someone else who knew who he was. What if he went searching for him and his stepfather found out what happened? A shiver traveled down his spine at the thought. Instinctively, his hand fell down to his side to touch his only connection to the father he wish he knew and admired so much. When his fingers found nothing to grasp, his eyes widened in horror.  
  
**  
  
The silver cylinder rested calmly on the floor, waiting for its owner to retrieve it. Alas its owner did not realize it had slipped from its place at his side. Now a different pair of eyes gazed upon it and it stared back curiously. It pondered if the hand that was reaching down for it was friend or foe. Not like it mattered, for it knew that only two people were capable of wielding it. It had belonged to the father, but loved it's home with the son. The boy, full of light, and hilt, with blade so pure, had masterfully entwined themselves into a dance whenever they fought. And it could not find a place more loving and vibrant than Obi-Wan. When it realized that his master was not there, the polished casing seemed to dull in sorrow.  
  
**  
  
Pain gripped his chest at the knowledge he had lost his prized possession. He had thought it lost once before and could only pray that he would yet retrieve it again. But a secondary terror emerged, as he knew that he would be defenseless while facing the wrath of his stepfather. He had planned on using the weapon as defense should the need arise, which he knew it would. But now he had nothing to protect him, and it scared him to know that he was alone.  
  
**  
  
The young initiate bent down to collect her find. She watched in wonder as the shining hilt dulled instantly at her touch. Recognizing the dormant handle immediately, Bant could feel the tears well in her eyes. She knew that without his weapon he was at the mercy of his cruel stepfather, and it scared her. Clutching the unique item to her, Bant stood worrying. The crowd began to dissipate, now that the tournament was over, yet the Mon Calamarian girl remained.  
  
**  
  
As Cay was announced the winner, Garen cheered with everyone else and then sprinted up to the healers. He wanted to tell Siri the exciting news. He found her arguing, as usual, with one of the medics, demanding to be let go. Smiling at the sight, Garen walked over to her. "Cay won," he said before she even knew he was there. At the revelation, she turned from her dispute and grinned. To Garen it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but he could not tell her that.  
  
"Really?" Siri asked. Garen described the entire fight to her and she drank it all in. At the conclusion, she turned to the Healer and stated, "I'm leaving." With that Siri walked out to join the celebration with Garen following close behind.  
  
By the time the duo made it back to the tournament room, the party was dying down. Scanning the expanse of the room, they spotted Bant standing near a door. Slowly, they made their way over. Garen asked once they were close enough, "Bant?"  
  
The girl didn't move, so the pair circled around in front of her. They found her clutching something to her chest and crying. Bewildered they pressed, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Gasping she whispered, "He's gone."  
  
Still confused, Siri asked, "Gone? Gone where?"  
  
**  
  
His shuttle docked at the landing platform, and Obi-Wan tried to collect himself. It was difficult as he thought ahead to the task he had made for himself. Carefully, he left the craft and headed home.  
  
**  
  
Before she could elaborate further, Qui-Gon ran up to them demanding, "Where did he go?"  
  
Startled by the intrusion, the trio stared up at him. Garen said, "That's what we're trying to find out."  
  
Calming himself just a little, Qui-Gon tried to re-focus. He knew that he was anxious to find out about Cay Andur, or rather, Obi-Wan but yelling at initiates was not going to get him there any faster. "Follow me. We need to talk privately," he commanded and without question the students followed the Knight. Quickly making their way into a small conference room, Qui-Gon again addressed them, "I want you to tell me everything you know about Cay Andur *and* Obi-Wan Kenobi." Confounded, the group gazed up at the Jedi.  
  
**  
  
Urgency began to spur him on as Obi-Wan ran through the avenues toward home. He was sure he would beat his stepfamily home. They could not have left until after he did, so he let down his guard. As such, he did not sense the danger that lay in wait for him as he rounded a corner. Some sort of staff swung out and struck the boy, knocking him to the ground dazed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, since there is only like 2(3) more posts left, I have been trying to figure out what I'm going to do next. At this point I have a number of options and would like to ask my readers for their thoughts.  
  
The nominees are:  
  
Beauty and The Beast  
  
Robin Hood  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
Jack and the Beanstalk  
  
Other  
  
Thus far I have had two other suggestions, The Three Little Pigs and Pinocchio. Please be sure to give me your vote in a *REVIEW*!!! Ha, you thought I wasn't going to mention that didn't you. Well, thanks for all the support and wonderful feedback thus far. Keep it up!! Thanks. : D 


	17. Chapter 16: Bad Dreams Don't Stop

I would like to Thank everyone who voted, I appreciate you giving me your thoughts. After tallying all the votes at both TF.N and FF.N, I am pleased to announce the ROBIN HOOD is the winner. And once I finish with that I will start working on Beauty and the Beast. I have already begun research into the legend of Robin Hood and will hopefully be starting the new tale soon.  
  
mydogisfudge - Thank you. I wanted to add something a little different into the story. Give it a slightly surreal feeling, I am glad you enjoyed it. : )  
  
Has-Bei - He had to go back. He needs to find out if his stepfather has truly been thwarted.  
  
escapistone - Next post!! A little more info has to come out before that confrontation can take place. Originally, I went to find a bunch of fairy tales to debate over, Repunzel was in there but I couldn't figure out a way to make it work. I'll consider it for later. ; )  
  
REALbluelightsaber - Thanks. Well, it wouldn't be a 'Cinderella' story if he didn't loose something. So a lightsaber seemed to fit better. Andway, I hope he gets it back too. We'll have to wait and see. ] : )  
  
stormy1325 - Thanks. : D And don't worry, when I do B&B I would never make it 'romantic.' I'm not much of a romance writer, more of an Angst/Torture writer. Thanks again.  
  
Dragonsong - I have come to enjoy torture in all forms, and Reader Torture is among them. ] : ) Well, we'll see how Palpy 'gets it' but you'll have to wait until next post. And yes, I'm still being 'cruel.' ] : D  
  
Anakin_Solo - Thanks. : )  
  
ds_jt - That wasn't a cliffhanger, this is a cliffhanger. ] : D Mwahahahahahaha.  
  
Katt - Thanks, and we'll see what happens soon. : )  
  
Goldenrose - I'm rather impatient myself. But I do so enjoy reader torture, I don't mind waiting to build up the tension. ; D Thanks.  
  
lomein - Thank you. And when I do B&B later, don't worry no 'romance' is planned.  
  
Joe - Awww, thank you very much. I know this will be a tough act to follow, but hopefully I can jazz it up a bit. Thank you! : D  
  
Ciria - I don't know. They just kinda come out. I didn't realize that last chap was so Qui orientated. I never intended it to be such. I just needed to add some background so that it's understandable why Qui wants Obi so badly. Yes, our Obi will be in a bit of trouble. Hey, no worries, I don't mind you using git. It's actually something I have come to enjoy reading in your reviews. ; ) And don't worry about the spelling and such, I think you're doing great. After all, there are many people who have been born and raised in American that still have trouble with spelling and grammar here. (me included. ; D ) I'm glad Yoda's absence was not noticeable. But we'll see how this ends up. : )  
  
lillian_jinn - Thank you. And here you go. ; )  
  
Has-Bei - LOL, if you would like to help me work on the Robin Hood story, by all means e-mail me. I could use all the help I could get. ; ) I've already begun reading through the old ballads and am looking for more stories, but let me see what you have. I would forever grateful. Hope to hear from you soon. : D  
  
T'Lorie - Aww, you're too kind. I'm really glad you are enjoying this story. It started out as a simple little idea and I even thought it was silly and no one would ever read it. Now it has completely surpassed all my expectations and became my most popular fic. Still blows my mind. Anyway, this fic is coming to a close, and I hop you enjoy how it all ends. Thanks again. : D  
  
Alex - Aww, thank you. I don't know if I'm a 'great' writer, just a good one, maybe. But I appreciate the thought. : D This will be over soon, unfortunately but I hope you enjoy what I have planned.  
  
Anna - Thanks. : )  
  
lighted_eagle - I know exactly how you feel. I'm both happy and sad that this is almost over. Happy that I completed another story, yet sad that it's actually over. OH well, I just hope my next fic will be as good and as successful. Thanks again. : D  
  
Lou - Thank you very much. I'm flattered. I really appreciate that. I hope you like what I have in store for the end. It's going to be quite a blowout. : D  
  
Well, without further ado, here is today's post!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bad Dreams Don't Stop  
  
  
  
"Who would like to begin?" Asked the Jedi Knight, he glanced at each one in turn. Garen appeared to be the calmest, Siri seemed more angered than distraught, but Bant remained with tear-filled eyes holding tightly to the boy's lightsaber.  
  
Garen could also tell how the others felt and so started telling what he knew. "I only met Cay the other day. He came to join the tournament and that's it. I don't know who this Obi-Wan Kenobi is, and I don't know what the connection between them is either."  
  
"I know them. I've been trying to convince my Master to help me save Obi- Wan. He's a servant in his own home to an evil man." Tears formed in her eyes at the memories of what she had witnessed. "He saved me when I was lost fetching something for my Master and I could do nothing to help him. That boy from Naboo who defeated me is his stepbrother, I think. He's evil too. He said Obi-Wan was going to die tonight. We have to help him." As an after thought, she added, "At one point, I thought Obi was Cay, but that seems silly doesn't it?"  
  
Qui-Gon offered a sad smile. "No, I don't think it's silly, Siri. In fact, I think you are correct."  
  
"What?" She shouted in shock. "But, but, he said he was trapped in that shed the whole time. Why didn't he tell me?" She glanced up at Qui-Gon and then to Garen.  
  
"Maybe he didn't trust you," Garen offered the weak excuse, but he really didn't believe it either.  
  
"No, he was only trying to protect everyone. He needed to stop Xanatos and he could not let anyone jeopardize that. If anyone knew, there was a chance his stepfather would find out and stop Obi before he could destroy his plans." The somber voice of Bant interjected. The others turned to look at the young girl in wonderment.  
  
Qui-Gon walked over and knelt down in front of her, "I think you know more than you've told us." Bant sat there staring at the cerulean gaze. Slowly, she began shaking her head as she realized she already said too much. The Master could see her internal struggle and urged, "Please tell us everything you know."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Bant reviewed her position. She knew that she promised Obi-Wan she would not reveal who he was, but the tournament was over. And with Siri's information, she now knew for certain that Obi-Wan's life was threatened. Then she remembered her vow, "Yes, but if for whatever reason, you are in danger, I will reveal everything. Ok?" Closing her eyes and sighing again she gathered the strength to speak. "Cay Andur is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He told me the second day of the tournament when I treated his broken ribs. They were a result from his stepfather's abuse and not the match with Twik. We went to the Healers and he explained the reason for his deception. He said his stepfather was planning on destroying the Jedi and that the first step was to have his sons win the tournament. Garen defeated Anakin, which I'm sure he was glad for. But Xanatos still remained. When it came down to the two of them, I could see the dread in his eyes. And I could see the weight on his shoulders."  
  
Bant had opened her large silver eyes and stared directly into the gaze of the Jedi Knight. She was not divulging everything for Siri or Garen's sake but by telling Qui-Gon she hoped he would be able to save Obi-Wan. "After making sure Siri was ok, I had to go back to watch the match. I needed to see what his fate would be, as well as our own. If what he said was true, and I know it is, then the future of the entire Jedi Order was held in the balance of that fight. You can not imagine the relief both he and I had when he was victorious."  
  
The young girl let the information absorb before adding, "Obi-Wan did not come here to trick or deceive us. As much as he might have dreamed about being a Jedi like his father, that was not the purpose of his entry. He came to save us from the vile plots of his stepfather. He came to stop our destruction. He knew none of us before the tournament, yet he risked his life to save the Jedi. We cannot let him sacrifice himself for a battle that should be ours. Master Qui-Gon, I beg of you, save him." Her eyes pleaded with him as the tears cling to her cheeks.  
  
Lifting a hand up, Qui-Gon softly wiped the tears away, "Dear gentle child, fear not, for that is precisely what I intend to do." A hopeful smile crossed the grief-stricken features. Slowly, the Knight rose and he demanded, "Take me to him."  
  
***  
  
Dazed, Obi-Wan remained on the ground. Pain shot through him from the blow he had been dealt. Clutching hands grabbed at him, turning him over. Roughly, his wrists were bound behind his back while his mind reeled in confusion. A mocking voice pierced his thoughts, "I don't know how you got out but you're gonna be in for it." Carelessly, he was hauled to his feet. Locking his knees so he wouldn't fall again, Obi-Wan tried to center on his adversary. Slowly the clear blue eyes and stark white hair came into focus. "I didn't believe your stepfather when he contacted me. Boy was I wrong. And boy are you soooo gonna get it. I can't wait." Bruck circled his prisoner and came to stand behind him. With his staff, he pushed Obi- Wan forward toward his doom.  
  
*  
  
Once they had gotten inside of the dwelling, Bruck toyed with his captive as they waited for Obi's stepfamily to arrive. There wasn't much of a delay between the time that Obi-Wan was shoved home and his stepfather's return and Obi-Wan could sense the dark tendrils reaching out for him. Bruck's boot stepped down into the burnt back of the boy, pressing into the wound and laughing at the other's pain. He had beaten his prone prisoner to the ground, forcing him to submit to the torment. When the Senator approached he gave a wicked smile of approval for the boy's actions.  
  
"What a splendid job you have done, Bruck. I wish you had been the one to join my family, instead of this ingrate," indicating the battered form on the floor. Bruck smiled at the compliment and pressed harder down on the restricted, driving a cry from swollen lips.  
  
Turning menacingly toward the afflicted, Palpatine said, "Before you die, you will know pain." He grinned evilly as he saw fear enter the widely dilated oceans of pain.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmmmm, what to do? What to do indeed? Unfortunately, my brain has gone completely kaputt. So, I'll just have to resort to plain begging again. So here goes:  
  
PLEASE!! PLEASE!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I Beg of you!! I need them! Please. Thank you!! : ) 


	18. Chapter 17: In My Dream I Win : Bad End...

Um, I just want to say first, PLEASE READ COMMENTS AT THE END!!! Thank you.  
  
lillian_jinn - Sorry these might not be as long either. But I hope you like them. : )  
  
Alex - Hey, even authors go kaput every now and then. : p  
  
Dragonsong - Yes, Palpy must die. But will he?  
  
Katt - Um, get a blanket cause the shivers aren't over. ; )  
  
REALbluelightsaber - It's ok. I can understand the need for Qui to save Obi. But you'll just have to see what happens. : p  
  
Aiska - He'll try. And that's all I'm gonna say for the moment.  
  
mydogisfudge - 'wrinkly'??? That's a nasty image. It's still in development, but hopefully, I'll be able to get the first chap up soon. : )  
  
Catspaw - Thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it. : D  
  
GoldenRose - But, but, reader torture is sooooo much fun. And don't worry. If you're a new author to the boards it will take a while before people catch on to good work. Which is another reason the response to this shocked me so. I used an alternate Pen Name than my usual and this has gotten better response. So I think it's really all relative. Chin up, things will get better. ; )  
  
ds_jt - OK. ; ) : p  
  
Ciria - LOL, if you're blushing, I'm beet red! You are very kind. Thank you so much. : D And length is never a worry for me. The more you tell me the better my writing will become. So type away and give me all your thoughts. Yeah, I think was where I first decided to work on emotional responses. I hope you're ready for this chap. I'll just cross my fingers. Thanks. : D  
  
lighted_eagle - I always beg! : D I crave feedback as badly as I crave chocolate on a bad day! And since every day is difficult, I find that to be ALWAYS!! ; ) So, we beg of each other. That's good. I do my best to answer. Hope this one works for you.  
  
Joe - "Got to admit it's getting' better. Just a little better, all the time." - I love the Beatles. Anyway, Thanks. I hope you like what I've done. ] : )  
  
meere - All the torture?? What??? Me write torture? Never. ; ) Alright, maybe a little.  
  
Well, I hope everyone has a good Holiday!! Enjoy the turkey and leftovers! Now on with the show.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
In My Dream I Win  
  
Hurting, aching, agony, and pain were only pale comparisons to what Obi-Wan was experiencing. His stepfather was true to his word. They had dragged him to the training room and tied him between two poles. Anakin and Bruck took turns attacking the prostrate victim and antagonizing him with an electrode shock distributor.  
  
Xanatos had what he would have said was the better job. He wielded a multi- pronged whip to slice at the agonized flesh. At first, his strikes were erratic and numerous. But his father paused his proceedings and informed, "My son, wait between lashes, that way the new sting doesn't dull into the old." With the helpful guidance, Xanatos became a master of torment instantly.  
  
Throughout the abuse, Palpatine took interest in how well his sons inflicted pain, judging and approving of their tactics. During lulls in their advances, the Sith Lord launched the blue bolts of electricity at the boy. Consistently, the quartet taunted the barely conscious lad. Teasing him with how the Jedi would fall.  
  
In his miserable haze, Obi-Wan tried to concentrate hard enough to bring in the Force around him, but his dazed mind would not allow it. Forced to accept his punishment, Obi-Wan could do nothing to retain the screams of agony from escaping his tortured body. Thankfully, darkness quickly engulfed him.  
  
**  
  
Qui-Gon had acquired a speeder from the Jedi holds and taking the children with him, he sped towards the home of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Siri and Bant both had disturbed countenances as they worried about their friend. Garen sat quietly in the back, holding onto Siri so that he could comfort her. Bant cried silently next to the Jedi Knight who grew more desperate by the moment.  
  
Urging the vehicle onward, the Master tried to bring the Force in to aid they journey. With each passing second the ache in his body grew. And suddenly he realized that somehow he had already formed a rudimentary bond with the child they sought to save. His vision blurred from the pain that leaked through the fledgling link and he fought to remain focused. Quietly, he cursed under his breath as fear gripped his heart.  
  
*  
  
Pulled from the encompassing night, Obi-Wan would have given anything to be allowed to fall back into it. Anything to escape the torment of his wretched body. Oh how he pleaded silently to be given the slightest reprieve from the pain, to no avail. His heart fell as he thought he would face this horrible death alone.  
  
*  
  
"It's only a few more sectors," Siri called from the back.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded in understanding before turning in on himself. He could sense the will to live fading in the bright place that was Obi-Wan. Through his mind, Qui-Gon cried out to the boy, 'Don't give up! We're coming.'  
  
*  
  
A voice pierced his foggy thoughts and he heard it clearly. Encouraged by the unseen support, Obi-Wan desperately tried to breathe in the air that his lungs denied him. Clawing to his consciousness, he prayed that there would still be a way to defeat those who afflicted him.  
  
Palpatine reveled in his apparent victory. "Despite the set back at the tournament, my stepson, my plans will still destroy that which you have given your life to protect. A wasteful and reckless effort, I might add. Know then that your pathetic Jedi will perish within the next decade, I will see to it." The senator jeered in the boy's face.  
  
Gasping, Obi-Wan used up his remaining strength, "I - will not - permit you - to - destroy them."  
  
"And how are you going to stop me?" The vile man mocked. Hideous laughter surrounded the youth.  
  
*  
  
The speeder did not even stop before Qui-Gon and the others leapt from it. Hurrying toward the house, they charged the doors. Igniting their lightsabers immediately upon entry, they searched for their hero. Qui-Gon pushed out the confusion in his mind and found the beacon of light he was looking for. With Force enhanced speed the quartet dashed to the source.  
  
*  
  
The contemptuous guffaws abruptly ended at the entrance of the Jedi. He heard the gruff voice of Qui-Gon Jinn command, "Let Obi-Wan go."  
  
"Fools. Do you think that your measly group can stop me?" Palpatine countered.  
  
Glancing towards the boys, Qui-Gon stated, "Your children are no match for trained Jedi. Surrender now and they will not be harmed. As for you and your plans, they are finished."  
  
Palpatine's mind raced at the proposal, and it dawned on him, that the Jedi did not recognize the threat of the Sith Lord. They only suspected the boys to be trained in fighting. He grinned evilly and started to laugh. "But of course. After all I am not the real threat. You can take them."  
  
Angered by the lack of care shown them the boys scowled at the wicked man. Qui-Gon approached them carefully as he brought out binders to hold the youths. He could not see that Obi-Wan was warning him about his stepfather.  
  
Palpatine prepared himself, calling upon all the powers of the dark energy. He was about to unleash his blue lightening, when he felt a surge behind him. Turning back he found the glowing grace of the lightside of the Force pouring from the constrained form of Obi-Wan. The boy had obviously drawn the power to him at the same time as the Sith. Bearing the electricity on the weakened boy, he was startled to find the rays deflect from him.  
  
The glorious bubble grew in waves, illuminating everything in the room. The dark lord stepped back to avoid its radiant touch, but was blocked by the Jedi. When the first layer grazed his hand, the corrupt politician cried out in agony. His hand shriveled into a rotting mass of flesh and bone. As each pulsating wave crashed into Palpatine, his body was twisted and deformed by the vivid will of the Force. Pain and agony ripped through the aging figure teaching him what their true meaning was. Once he was fully engulfed by the light, the senator screamed out one last time, before the contorted form crumbled into dust.  
  
The foul sith-spawn were rendered unconscious by the touch, as the Force saw a chance for their redemption. The Jedi however, were unharmed and even invigorated by the experience. It left a peaceful and joyful sensation in it's wake. Knowing the battle won, they looked for Obi-Wan. He was no longer bound but lay still on the floor. Quickly, they rushed to his side.  
  
Qui-Gon lifted the boy onto his lap and held him close. Softly he begged, "Obi-Wan, wake up. You did it. You are free." When they received no reply, tears rimmed their eyes. Bant and Siri fell to their knees in front of the Knight. Garen stood behind Siri with his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Please Obi-Wan, wake up. I need you," the Master pleaded. Slowly, the boy stirred. His eyelids flittered open yet his eyes remained unfocused.  
  
Just above the sound of a whisper, Qui-Gon heard, "Is he gone?"  
  
His breath hiccuping in his throat, he said, "Yes. Yes, Obi-Wan he'll never hurt you again."  
  
Obi-Wan gave a slight nod in recognition. "Then it's over."  
  
Sensing what he meant, the Knight clung onto the boy harder. "No, don't leave me. I need you in my life. I have been waiting for you. You can't leave me already. Please. please." Allowing the tears to fall, the Master Jedi placed his forehead against Obi-Wan's.  
  
With his painfilled eyes, Obi-Wan turned his head and saw a woman and a man at the edge of his vision. Slowly, they moved closer to them, and he soon recognized his parents. A sad smile graced their features at the knowledge their son was soon to join them. With great effort, Obi-Wan reached toward them. "I'm free," he whispered before his eyes closed for the last time.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the moment his spirit released and caught the falling hand in his. The four Jedi hovered around the one being who had given everything to save them. A shudder rang through the Force as the last of his breath expelled from his lungs, and all Force-sensatives felt the vacancy of his soul.  
  
With the wicked boys in custody and the maleficent threat eliminated, the Galaxy was once again safe from evil. All because of the sacrifice of one caring boy, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KILLING AUTHORS ONLY STOPS FURTHER UPDATES!!!!  
  
Just so you know, this is ONE ending out of TWO. Another post is coming, one you all might enjoy a bit better. So please keep that in mind. I'm sorry to post such a 'sad' ending before a holiday but I didn't not plan it as such. I wanted to try my hand at a 'bad' ending, so this was it. It wasn't well written in most senses. And I apologize for the shoddy work. I think my next chap might make up for it. Thanks for reading. And all you're wonderful feedback. Keep it up!  
  
And as always REVIEW Please!! I would most appreciate it. : D 


	19. Chapter 17: Dreams Become Reality : Goo...

First off I would like to thank everyone who took a chance in reading this story. I know it was a long shot with such a lame description, but I appreciate you taking the risk. This fic has far exceeded my expectations and I can only thank all my readers for that. This fic has become a dream come true for me. : D

I would like to do is thank all the artists that contributed to the Titan A.E. Soundtrack. Except for the Prologue all the Chapter titles were derived from song lyrics. The only other exception was _Chapter 1: Not Your Sychophant_ which was partially pulled from Seal's _"Don't Cry"_ song. The Titan A.E. Soundtrack was released by Java/Capitol Records in association with Twentieth Century Fox.   
  
Chapter 2: _In here I'm Nothing_ – Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy   
Chapter 3: _Bad Dreams, Lost Thoughts_ - Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy   
Chapter 4: _It all Comes Down to You and Me_ – Like Lovers (Holding On) - Texas   
Chapter 5: _Yesterday's a Dream_ – Not Quite Paradise - Bliss   
Chapter 6: _Tomorrow's an Illusion_ – Not Quite Paradise - Bliss   
Chapter 7: _Today is a Solution_ – Not Quite Paradise - Bliss   
Chapter 8: _They've Taken Everything I've had to Give_ – Over my Head - Lit   
Chapter 9: _I Want but Have Not_ - Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy   
Chapter 10: _It's My Turn to Fly_ - It's My Turn to Fly – The Urge   
Chapter 11: _Come back down to Earth_ – Down to Earth – Luscious Jackson   
Chapter 12: _Proving Ground tonight_ - It's My Turn to Fly – The Urge   
Chapter 13: _But I'm not Broken_ - Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy   
Chapter 14: _Try to be the Best that I can_ - It's My Turn to Fly – The Urge   
Chapter 15: _I'm in over my Head_ - Over my Head - Lit   
Chapter 16: _Bad Dreams Don't Stop_ - Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy   
Chapter 17: _In my Dream I win_ - Cosmic Castaway - Electrasy _(Bad Ending)_   
Chapter 17: _Dreams become Reality_ - It's My Turn to Fly – The Urge _(Good Ending)_

It's a really good album, if you're interested. Anyways, I would like to thank you all for sticking with me through thick and thin. I hope you enjoy the final section. I put more into it than the "bad" ending(which I have come to realize was a pale comparison to this ending).   


Anyway, Since I have such a long intro already to this, the final chapter, I will post my thank you's after.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Dreams Become Reality

Prodding the condemned forward with an electro-jabber, set high enough to cause a dull pain but not strong enough to paralyze, the sithly group planned their revenge. The Lord of evil watched callously as the boys toyed with their prey. Each of the youths took turns punching and kicking at Obi-Wan as they led him to the training room.

Stumbling constantly under the abuse, Obi-Wan desperately tried to hold on to the hope that he could still end his stepfather's campaign of destruction. But with each step that belief diminished further and further. Pushing him off balance, Obi-Wan crashed to his knees in the middle of the training room. His shoulder took the brunt of his topple as his hands were still bound behind his back. He glanced up to find them glowering at him, with smug grins.

"You will scream Oafy," Bruck informed. Palpatine seemed to enjoy the boy's taunts. 

"Of course he will, Bruck," the Dark Lord added. "It's just a matter of how long can he hold out before then." Motioning to his spawn, Xanatos and Anakin reached down to un-cuff Obi-Wan. Each holding an arm they tied it to a pole. "Shall we begin?" 

**

Qui-Gon acquired a speeder from the Jedi holds. The children followed closely behind so that they would all be able to join in the search for Obi-Wan. They knew the first place to check would be the Kenobi household, which Siri could lead him to. Siri and Garen sat in the back seat and the young boy held onto Siri's hand to provide as much comfort and support as he could. Bant clung still to 'Cay's' exceptional lightsaber with tears rimming her eyes. Without delay the quartet left the Temple in search of their champion.

**

The crisp blue bolts of pain surrounded Obi-Wan. His mind floated on the raging waves of agony from the multi-methods of torture that were being inflicted upon him. At times it was as simple as a fist or foot, but between the azure flames, the bite of the electro-jabber and the sting of a whip found their way to him.

Xanatos enjoyed swinging the tri-pronged cord around, feeling powerful from the pain it caused. Bruck favoured the electro-jabber as his means of torture. Anakin mostly held back and watched the others amuse themselves. Palpatine thoroughly delighted in his stepson's torment, and was ecstatic when he accomplished his goal. Only a short time after they begun did they succeed in making their victim cry out.

**

Spurred on by a sense of urgency, Qui-Gon pressed the speeder harder. During their discussion in the Temple, he had felt a dull ache enter his being. At first he thought nothing of it, but as it steadily grew in intensity, he could no longer ignore it. He finally understood its purpose as he realized it for what it was, a bond. And more importantly a bond with the one person he felt could complete his life, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Quickly he prayed to the Force to let him save the boy. He knew that was what the Force wanted initially anyway, but sometimes the Force cannot dictate the lives of man. 

For the pain grew and Qui-Gon was left with the echoing agony of a tortured soul. For a moment he spared a glance at the children with him. He noticed their somber expressions, as he knew they fully were aware of the gloomy outcome they might face. _No, I will not let that happen._ He told himself then rammed his foot down on the accelerator. 

**

Completely drained of all strength, Obi-Wan hung from his binds. His throat hoarse due to the screams torn from his body. Hope seemed more and more like a flittering dream dancing just beyond his reach.

"My dear boy, had you thought by winning that tournament all my plans would be ruined?" The dark lord circled the youth.

Summoning up his dwindling reserves, Obi-Wan managed, "No – but – good place – to start."

"Foolish child, those pathetic imbeciles will still perish. You have only delayed the inevitable." Savouring every moment of the boy's pain, Palpatine examined the miserable sight. Obi-Wan's legs could no longer support him, causing his arms to strain against the bindings. His clothes were shredded from the lashes of the whip. Crimson lines highlighted his fair skin. Ugly purple and yellow bruises formed along his abused body. Stopping in front of his stepson, Palpatine could see the thin trickle of blood on the boy's chin. 

Pleased with their labours, he added, "Too bad you will not live to see their destruction, but I see now that you must be eliminated for me to continue this venture. And I so wanted you to be there. I wanted to watch all your dreams die a slow and agonizing death before your eyes, but I guess that will have to be your fate instead."

Once again the sapphire beams of torment engulfed Obi-Wan. His raw voice ripped from his weary form. And he felt himself slip dangerously close to forever night as he almost let go of his hope.

*

"It's only a few more sectors," Siri shouted from the back of the vehicle. 

Qui-Gon gave a curt nod as acknowledgement. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation. The drive to find the gentle soul of his friend's son was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Suddenly, he felt himself give up all hope and he almost stopped the speeder. "No," he whispered aloud before diving into his mind. Along the fledgling bond he cried out, "{No! Don't give up! We're almost there.}" The flickering light in his mind grew slightly at his desperate urging, but he feared it might not be enough. 

*

A voice pierced his foggy thoughts and he heard it clearly. Encouraged, Obi-Wan tried to cling to the last of his hope. But oh, how the darkness called to him. Promised him peace and no more pain if he would simply succumb to her soothing calls. But to accept her invitation would mean to accept defeat. And he could not do that.

*

As soon as the speeder was close enough to the ground, Qui-Gon leapt from his seat. He knew the others were right behind him. He had set the autopilot to hover in place so that it would not harm anyone in trying to land. The Force aided their fall and they landed already running toward the door to the dwelling. Upon reaching it, Qui-Gon utilized the Force to unlock the door. They charged right in seeking out the Force signature of Obi-Wan. Finding the bright light easily they barreled through the halls.

*

A slight reprieve in the assault allowed Obi-Wanto gather the last of his strength. "You – will – not – win."

Incredulous of the statement, Palpatine laughed, "What makes you so sure?"

In response to his question, the doors burst open and in walked Qui-Gon Jinn along with a few Jedi students. The Knight demanded, "Let Obi-Wan go." 

"Why should I?" The Senator shot back. Slowly he made his way behind the failing youth. As he moved he glanced at his followers and they knew what he commanded. As a group the boys came to stand between the Jedi and Obi-Wan igniting their sabers as they did so. 

Siri, Garen and Bant responded to the action by starting up their own sabers. Each one coming to stand in front of one of the boys. Bant faced Bruck, Garen blocked Anakin and Siri stood across from Xanatos. They figured that if they tied up the sithspawn that Qui-Gon would be free to help Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon withdrew his own weapon and approached the evil being. "I said let Obi-Wan go."

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, Jedi. Why don't you come here and take him." Sneered the foul creature as he quickly broke Obi-Wan's binds and pulled him close. A clawed hand grasped the boy's throat and Obi-Wan fought for air. The Knight stepped closer but was soon stopped by the blue bolts of the Sith. Surprised by the assault he promptly fell to the floor in pain.

Through the spotted haze, Obi-Wan watched as his stepfather attacked the Master Jedi. In his struggles to stop the offensive, he could see the battles between the pupils. Siri and Xantos were vigorously attacking each other. Garen had almost defeated Anakin by backing him into a corner. But Bruck was overpowering the gentle Bant. Desperate to aid his friends, Obi-Wan did the only thing he could. Calling upon the encompassing energy of the Force, he drew it to him.

Invigorated by its awesome power, Obi-Wan felt the throbbing agony of his body shrink back to a nagging ache. Continuing the pull, he did not realize that his body could no longer contain the great energy. His body began to glow in response. 

Unbeknownst to Palpatine, his greatest threat lay in his hand. The bright power surged around the boy. Palpatine felt the burning rays ignite his hand, immediately causing him to release his hold. Hissing at the pain, he was also forced to cease his attack on the Jedi Master. Desperately he searched for a way to put out the flames but he could not find one, for it was not a simple fire, but the blaze of righteousness. 

Qui-Gon worked his way up to his feet when the lightening stopped and he watched as the white flames engulfed the vile being. Without hesitation, he ran up to Obi-Wan, who was still deep in concentration. The boy had sunk to his knees when he had been released and Qui-Gon placed his arms protectively around the youth. 

At their father's agonized cries, Xanatos and Anakin stopped their struggles. Bruck, on the other hand, pressed harder to win his fight. Stumbling under the constant blows, Bant could no longer keep up. The Mon Calamarian fell vulnerable at Bruck's feet. 

Surrounded by the Force, Obi-Wan sensed his friend's plight and quickly took action. Breaking from Qui-Gon's grasp, he called his father's blade to him. The hilt had been hanging on the girl's belt. Activating it immediately, he launched himself toward Bruck. 

So determined to win his fight, Bruck was not prepared to block the slash coming for him. The shocked glare that graced his features expressed his bewilderment as the crystalline blade plunged into his chest. 

Never intending the block to be fatal, Obi-Wan came into the battle at an odd angle. He could not allow the brute to harm the one person he felt he could truly be himself to. The outcome of his actions surprised even himself, and he regretted the result. Despite their cruel dispositions, he knew that it was the influence of his stepfather that made them so. He always felt there was still a chance to save them, yet he knew that it was too late for Bruck now. 

His abused body reflected his distraught countenance and Obi-Wan sank to floor mirroring the falling form of Bruck. Drained from the exertion, Obi-Wan remained slumped near Bant. He could see her disturbed glance full of confusion and gratitude. He offered her a wan smile to comfort her.

During the distraction, the bleached flames had spread over Palpatine's body. He knew his time was receding quickly, so planned one last revolt. Ablaze, Palpatine lunged for the downed form of his stepson.

Obi-Wan felt the angered scream of his stepfather augment and turned in time to see the Senator charging him. To spent and weak to move, he felt a strange sort of detachment as he thought his life was over. 

Suddenly, an emerald blade sliced through the mid-section of the politician stopping his advancement. Startled eyes bore into Obi-Wan, as the black spots of darkness threatened to consume him, before glazing over. Qui-Gon straightened and powered down his saber once the flaming body of Palpatine crumpled to the floor. The dumbfounded brothers could do nothing but stare in wonderment at the turn of events. The other Jedi students watched quietly from the sides.

Qui-Gon turned a concerned eye toward Obi-Wan and saw the boy waver. Rushing to his side, Qui-Gon scooped up the youth in his strong arms. He heard the boy whisper, "It's over." Nodding his assurances, Qui-Gon saw the boy give him a small smile. The meager gesture warmed his heart before his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the boy's eyes rolling back. The last thing Obi-Wan heard was Qui-Gon's frantic calls.

***

Almost a week had past since the tournament. Xanatos and Anakin had been taken into custody and were now held in a correctional facility. The Jedi Council had hopes that there was some way to reverse the damage done by their father. 

He had just been released from the healers when Qui-Gon showed up. The Knight said, "Come with me I want to show you something." Having no place else to go, he complied. The tall Jedi led him through the pristine halls of the Temple and into one of the smaller gardens. Guiding him through the winding paths, the Knight could hardly contain his excitement. Finally they entered a back section of the garden and the boy gasped in amazement.

Turning, Qui-Gon already could sense the youth's joy. "I had the Temple gardens copy it exactly, well, except for the droid shed. Siri mentioned that you and your mother often spent time there. And I thought it would help you acclimate to the Temple better."

"It's beautiful," Obi-Wan said as he gazed at the wondrous gift. "But I don't understand." 

Slowly, Qui-Gon came to stand in front of him. The tall knight knelt down and took the slender hands of Obi-Wan in his. "I have spoken to the Council and they have granted me permission to train you."

Shocked by the announcement, Obi-Wan could scarcely believe what he heard. "Train me?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, would you consent to be my Padawan Learner?" Qui-Gon thoughtfully requested.

Tears welling in his sea-change eyes, Obi-Wan fought for enough air to speak. "I would be honoured, Master Qui-Gon." Suddenly the youth flung his arms around the Jedi Master's neck and squeezed.

The two became the best Master-Padawan team in the entire Order and went on many adventures. But that's a story for another time.

And they lived happily ever after. The End.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

I will post my thank you's to this chapter in a REVIEW. SO don't forget to give me your final thoughts. Thank you again for reading!

REALbluelightsaber – Actually, I thought of the final scene in Braveheart for this one. Thanks for the feedback. ;)

Dragonsong – Well, at least I have one reader that won't kill me. Thanks. : )

mydogisfudge – To be honest, I almost started crying when I wrote it. But I hope you liked the happy one that I came up with. Thanks.

Obi-WansPadawan – Well, I hope that was a worthy ending to add to one of your favourites. I won't be upset if you don't though. Thanks for reading.

remnants-2011 – Thanks. I did rather like it, but it wouldn't be a true fairy tale with out the "happy" ending. 

Ciria?? – Wow, I'm glad it made you feel that way. Thank you for all the fabulous feedback. That was a wonderful review.

Katt – I hope this ending wasn't too bad for you. Thanks for reading.

Alex – Why not? He's a tragic hero. 

Lou – Thanks. I hope this one was better for you.

Aiska – This was not all that well written. But I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
